Confidential Pain
by phreakyevil
Summary: Yugi and his mother were both abused by Yugi's father. It is now a few years later and he has managed to block this from his memory, at least until Yugi makes a new friend. Are friends supposed to support your addiction to drugs? Can any one save Yugi?
1. The Wrong One

Disclaimer – Haven't you read enough fanfics to know I don't own Yugioh?  
  
Author's Notes- Well, time to start yet another fanfic.As far as I know, this one will stay strictly Yugioh. I'm actually getting in the spirit of writing fancis again, go me! Dark Duel of Demons is coming along, already 8 or so chapters. ^.^ Bunny Ears at last is getting spiffied up and added to. Shippo's Betrayal alas will be continued (possibly at least.) and Days of Turmoiled Lives is finally getting launched. But the pause button has been hit and It's time to start a new fanfic. ^.^ I hope you like it, and if you don't, please check out my other fanfics. ^.^ This fanfic was started in math class, and only because I had to fill space in my writer's notebook. But I'm glad I started it. ^.^ In with it then!!!  
  
Confidential Pain  
  
Chapter One- The Wrong One  
  
Yugi suddenly had the unfamiliar sensation of flying as he was thrown backwards against the cold concrete wall. Paralyzing bolts of pain shot through him moments later.  
  
"Ungrateful bastard!"  
  
The hulky man's booming voice resonated through Yugi's head, bouncing off of his skull in an neverending echo as he gathered himself up and cowered against the wall. The man reached towards the nearby table and grabbed a fragile-looking glass filled with stale water. a mosquito hovered above it, and buzzed away as he lifted it. Smirking, he tapped his fingers against the side for a few moments before hurling it at a spot only a mere few inches above Yugi's head. The glass shattered into a million shards, drenching his hair and cutting his skin, the occasional fragment getting caught in his eye.  
  
A young woman ran into the room, stumbling over her feet, tears streaming down her face and splashing onto the linoleum floor. She lunged for the man's bulky arm as reached for a large plate behind him and tugged on it, throwing all of her weight back.  
  
"Stop it!! What are you doing? Yugi—!"  
  
Her words were abruptly cut short as the large man ripped away his arm from her weak grasp.  
  
"What am I doing? Whatever I damn please, bitch!!"  
  
His hand swung towards her, and all time seemed to slow down. The woman's eyes widened fearfully as the large meaty hand came closer to her face until it finally collided. The woman staggered backwards slightly from the impact of the blow. She rubbed her hand gently across the area he had hit, where small droplets of blood had begun to form.  
  
"Mom!" Yugi choked out between the stifled sobs as he lay sprawled on the floor, using his arms as leverage to get himself back up to a sitting position.  
  
"Yugi? Hey! You ok? Yugi!"  
  
Yugi heard his mother's voice calling to him faintly, somewhere in the far distance. He felt a pair of warm hands on his shoulders, shaking him frantically in an effort that was working quite well to get him to awaken. He could practically feel his brain fluids sloshing around in his skull.  
  
"Mom?" he asked groggily.  
  
"Yugi! You awake? 'S me, Anzu!"  
  
Yugi cracked open an eyelid to find a large congregation of people bent over him, their worried expressions looming over him. He twitched as a few drops of sweat plopped down dangerously close to his mouth.  
  
"Oy...go 'way...aren't you supposed to give me air or something?"  
  
As soon as the crowd murmured 'sorrys' and scuttled away, he immediately regretted it. The sunshine invaded his pupil and he tightly shut his eyes again.  
  
Watching the purple spots dance around on the back of his eyelid, he asked, "What happened?"  
  
"Well, you were playing basketball with the guys. You must have been daydreaming or something, cause someone passed you the ball, and it hit you right between the eyes and then you just toppled over like when you flick one of those plastic army soldiers," someone volunteered.  
  
Yugi vaguely remembered some of this happening, but his memories of the past were still fresh in his mind. He had tried to avoid that section of his memory ever since it happened, and had been doing a good job until now.  
  
Why he was remembering it now of all times, he didn't know. Of course, it had only been two years.  
  
"So Yugi, you up to finish the game? Someone called out.  
  
"Nah, I think I'll sit out for a while" he replied, slowly and carefully standing up to have a seat at an inviting looking bench. The crowd slowly departed as he sat down.  
  
After a few minutes, when he was sure everyone was absorbed in their game and paying absolutely no attention to him, he dug through his jacket pocket, feeling for the package he had hidden there. Finally finding the small zip lock bag, he took out one of the two pills and discreetly slipped it into his mouth.  
  
The pill gradually dissolved in the warmth of his mouth, and Yugi leaned his head back, gazing at the sky. He followed the movement of the cloud animals, smiling slightly as a large horse passed over an oversized cat. He became faintly aware of the tingly feeling in his spine that he always got when he suspected someone was staring at him, but paid no heed until part of his vision was blocked by a looming shadow.  
  
"Mind if I join you?"  
  
Yugi nodded, still gazing at the clouds, and scooted over a bit, feeling the bench sink slightly with the added weight.  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day when little Yugi was doing drugs. You could get in a lot of trouble for that, you know."  
  
Yugi, a shock of surprised adrenaline coursing through his veins, snapped his head back up quickly to look at the voice's source. "What are you talking about?! "  
  
"S'alright man. I'm not going to tell. Why ruin someone happiness?" The boy smiled slightly and Yugi relaxed.  
  
"So how did you know?"  
  
"It's quite obvious, Yugi. I've seen you for a few days now, doing speed*, I mean. Don't you think people notice when you're all depressed one minute, then happy go lucky the next? And you do so great on your tests continuously, even with your lifestyle at home."  
  
"What do you know about my home?" Yugi asked quietly.  
  
"Oh, not much. I just remember the article in the paper: 'Small Boy and His Mother Abused By Father'." The boy chuckled. "I hear they left out the details though."  
  
"What details?" Yugi asked, thouroughly confused now.  
  
The boy now fixed his gaze intently upon Yugi's eyes, asking in a low voice, "You mean you don't remember?" He suddenly shot his arm forward, powerful muscles clenching his hand around Yugi's throat. Yugi choked, gasping frantically for air, feeling his windpipe constrict under the pressure. Suddenly, the boy's grasp dissipated and Yugi was lying on the floor again.  
  
"Stop it Dad!" Yugi shouted as he scrambled to his feet, the man punching him hard in his arm.  
  
"Just playing, tyke!" His father laughed raucously and drove his foot into Yugi's shin. "You gotta be a man!"  
  
"But it hurts!"  
  
"Be a man and the pain won't hurt," the boy said, watching as Yugi came out of the traumatizing flashback. He was trembling violently.  
  
What had happened? Why did he suddenly remember all these things he didn't want to?  
  
"I...I don't know why you're making me remember all these things...Who the hell are you?"  
  
The boy said nothing, only grinning widely, reminding Yugi vaguely of the Cheshire cat, and laughing.  
  
"I don't think that matters now, does it?"  
  
"Whatever..." Yugi let his head roll back once more to watch the clouds pass by, one by one.  
  
After a bit, the boy spoke again, breaking the silence. "I think you took the wrong pill, man."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Not feeling the energy."  
  
The boy stared at him intently. "Well aren't you going to take the other one, then?"  
  
"Nah, not just yet. I suppose Motrin will do for now, even though I'm not feeling the usual effects." His companion watched as Yugi's eyes started drifting closed, struggling to stay open now and then, finally succumbing to sleep, and shook his head.  
  
~*~At the basketball court~*~  
  
"Yugi took quite a hit, didn't he?" Jounouchi commented.  
  
"Yeah. You know what he was gibbering about? He was talking pretty funny," Anzu replied.  
  
"Delusional," added Honda. The group stared at him. "Sorry..."  
  
"Well what's up with him? It seems as if he's talking to himself. I thought only old people did that," Serenity piped in. The group peered at their friend, craning their necks to try to get a better look, and watched as his head turned to face beside him and he began speaking rather lividly.  
  
They all exchanged glances. "Hmm...I think he's still recovering from that hit. Maybe he was talking to a bee or something?" Mai  
  
suggested.  
  
No one believed this, and continued to watch the delirious boy until finally coming to decide that gossiping was much more fun.  
  
"So, Joey, I hear Uragiru asked you out!" Anzu exclaimed. After a few more minutes of chatting, the bell rang shrilly, signaling the end of their free period. Various groans and mutters were heard among the students as they trudged back indoors, where they would have to endure four more hours of half-broken fluorescent lights and stuffy rooms crammed with students, smelly from soccer games and basketball.  
  
~*~Last period of the day~*~  
  
Yugi made his way down the hall, narrowly avoiding having squashed toes and large indentations on his arm about the size of a combination lock. He finally stumbled through the door of his classroom, courtesy of a large arm shoving him out of the way. Yugi headed towards his desk, where he slouched down and awaited that day's chemistry lesson.  
  
As the last few students trickled in, the teacher rapped sharply on his desk with a ruler, broken in various places from afternoons where he'd tapped it too hard.  
  
"Attention everyone, time for class to begin. Sakura, get off that boy's desk, for god's sake!"  
  
The class quieted down, mostly, and awaited instructions.  
  
The teacher grinned what could have almost been an evil smile if he hadn't been so chubby and non-intimidating.  
  
"As some of you are aware, there is a test today. It counts three times in the grade book, so work hard!"  
  
The class groaned as he picked up a stack of papers whose thickness rivaled that of a large phone book, and struggled to pass them out without dropping the whole lot. No one bothered to help.  
  
"Shit..." Yugi hissed under his breath, knowing that he hadn't studied or paid attention in class for the last week and that he was most certainly going to fail. Badly. A tap on the shoulder interrupted his worries.  
  
"What?" he asked irritably. A small pouch was discreetly passed to him.  
  
"Waste not," the voice said. Yugi recognized it as the boy from earlier.  
  
Tucking the bag into his jacket pocket, Yugi raised his hand, saying "Sensei, may I go to the restroom?"  
  
The man sighed, saying, "Yugi, this is a test, wait until after, ok?"  
  
"But I gotta go," he whined, ignoring the outburst of giggles and choked snorts.  
  
The teacher sighed again. "Alright, I'll make an exception, but just this once!" Yugi had dashed out of the room as soon as he had finished the sentence, more giggles echoing out of the open door into the hallway.  
  
Once he traveled the short distance to the restroom, he locked himself in one of the stalls and pulled out the Ziploc bag from before, along with the recently acquired pouch. He opened it eagerly, greeted with just what he hoped it was-a sedative. Yugi shook out his own amphetamine pill and placed it in his cupped hand along with the sedative. Tilting his head back, he poured them into his mouth and dry-swallowed them. Yugi braced his feet on the floor and leaned against the thin cardboard- like wall of the stall, awaiting the rush. It didn't take long to arrive. With an ear-to-ear smile on his face, Yugi unlatched the stall door, got a quick drink of water from the fountain, and briskly walked back to the classroom.  
  
When he got back, the thick pile of paper waited him on his desk. Still grinning widely, he sat down, drew a pencil out of his book bag, and began working on the test. Time passed surprisingly quickly, and none of the question puzzled him, not even the essay question he was sure had not been mentioned. Within what seemed like only a few minutes, Yugi had finished the test, and noticed that he was also the first one done. The teacher walked over to his desk and collected his paper, saying quietly to him, "You may go now, if you wish; there's nothing else on my lesson plan for today."  
  
Yugi smiled and swung his book bag onto his shoulder, walking swiftly out the door and nearly skipping down the many stairs.  
  
~*~ A few minutes later, outside the school ~*~  
  
Yugi strolled down the street, smiling and humming a cheery tune.  
  
"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" he said to an old lady who was passing by, touching her shoulder, and received a look that seemed to scream, "GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Not dispirited a bit, Yugi wandered around Tokyo, narrowly avoiding cars, bikes, and the tourist trolley. After a bit, he found himself on the top floor of an unfamiliar building, peering out of the large glass windows.  
  
"Cool, you can see EVERYTHING from here! Hey look! It's my house!" he shouted loudly, getting several odd glances from the tourists.  
  
Before he knew it, he had climbed the short flight of stairs and was on the edge of the roof of the building, letting the cold wind ruffle his hair and clothes.  
  
"Hey Yugi! Come over here!"  
  
Yugi, seeing the boy from before, grinned and walked towards him.  
  
"WATCH OUT!!" He heard someone yell faintly, but paid no attention; it was their problem, not his. It wasn't until that scream was accompanied by several more did Yugi look down.  
  
"Somebody, call the police!" a woman screamed shrilly.  
  
Yugi noticed joyfully that the people were rushing up to meet him, but no, that couldn't be it; he was feeling this exciting sensation that he couldn't quite explain.  
  
"I'M FLYING!!!!!!!" he screamed happily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's the first chapter. Man, intense....I've never written anything like this before. I'm perty proud of it. And the amount of words is pretty high for me too. Kudo's to one of my best friends who helped me out on here. ^.^ Please review! New chapter will be coming soon. And don't forget to check out my other fanfics!!  
  
*Speed  
  
Amphetamines is often reffered to as Speed. This is a drug that can be inhaled, swallowed, snorted, or smoked. The effects of Speed are lack of fatigue and hunger, and stimulates the feeling of euphoria (happiness). This is often taken with a sedative to help make the drug last longer. The sedative counters some of the bad effects of the drug. Well, all the effects are bad since it's a drug, but you catch my drift. I hope. This drug often helps make the person very happy. I believe I may have said something about Yugi seeing fireworks. Speed often causes hallucinations such as these. Speed may be taken before a test. This makes the user experience heightened alertness and energy. Yugi breezed through his test because the speed effects made him sort of remember all the stuff he learned even though he wasn't paying attention. If you over does in this, you are prone to pass out for a while. After experiencing the "flash" of speed, you experience the "crash", where the drug wears off and you are back to being in whatever state you were before. Well, I guess that's it then. 


	2. Fire In Smoke

Disclaimer- Same old. I don't own Yugioh.  
  
Author's Notes-Well, I'm kinda happy...I got 2 reviews on Anime Spiral, 1 on ff.net, and 1 on Mediaminer. I've never really had that happen before. ^.^ Go me. Anyway, here's the next chapter, without much firther ado.  
  
Confidential Pain  
  
Chapter Two- Fire in Smoke  
  
Screams and shouts erupted all around the building. Cars and people stopped what they were doing to watch the scene from below.  
  
"Somebody has to help him!" someone shouted.  
  
"Yugi!!!" screamed out another voice.  
  
~*~Yugi POV~*~  
  
Time seemed to come to a sudden halt. He was no longer flying, he just seemed to be sitting in mid-air.  
  
"So Yugi, tell me. What gave you the urge to jump?" The boy asked, his face leering at him from a window that Yugi had been passing by.  
  
"What are you talking about? I didn't jump from anywhere. I'm flying!" Yugi said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh? Look around you, Yugi. Think for a minute. Are you flying, or falling?"  
  
Yugi looked below him. He saw people moving in extra slow motion, pointing up at him and screaming. Craning his neck upward, he saw people staring down at him from the roof of the building where a large congregation had gathered, eyes wide in horror.  
  
"Help me!" Yugi cried out as the realization sunk in.  
  
"You're the one that's falling," the boy said, allowing Yugi's father's voice to take over.  
  
"You better be prepared to save yourself!" Yugi's dad yelled at him with a hint of a grin curling around his lips.  
  
Yugi looked up at his smirking father as he plummeted downwards.  
  
"But Dad--!" Yugi was cut short as he plunged into the freezing waters of the green, murky ocean. He struggled to swim, but his large, now- waterlogged hiking boots limited the movement of his legs. It didn't help the case that Yugi had yet to learn how to swim. He tried crying for help, but salty water immediately flowed into his mouth.  
  
"Don't let me die here Dad!!!" he tried to scream, but the words came out as a garbled, bubbly mess.  
  
"You gotta save yourself," the boy finished, searching Yugi's face for reaction.  
  
"This is unreal...who are you?!"  
  
"The person you'll be if you don't save yourself, Yugi," the boy said as he disappeared and time resumed.  
  
Yugi struggled to reach the hands that stretched out of the numerous windows of the building that tried to lend aid, but his hand only brushed their fingertips, and never grasped.  
  
"Speed...." Yugi muttered.  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi's eyes opened to find themselves in a nearly pitch-black room. His head throbbed with the aftershocks of a horrible headache.  
  
"Man...what a horrible dream..." he muttered, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Pfft. You think that was a dream?" a voice called out from the dark.  
  
"You again? Are you stalking me or something?"  
  
"Hmph. For your information, I saved you."  
  
"Oh? Do tell."  
  
"It was quite funny actually. See, you just kept falling and you wouldn't save yourself, so I stuck a pole out of the window. Then you kinda hit it. You held on for a few seconds before you slipped off. Not long enough for anyone to catch you. Luckily you were near the ground. That's where you got knocked out-you hit the sidewalk like...it was just SPLAT really loud and your nose was bleeding really bad."  
  
Well that explained the sticky stuff on his face. "Hm. Well, thanks. Oy, my head hurts."  
  
"Imagine that. Especially since you had a strong speed pill, man. Where do you get that shit?"  
  
Yugi smiled. "That's my secret!"  
  
"You should go to a new dealer man. What you've been getting is absolute shit man! You're missing out!"  
  
Yugi sat up with renewed interest.  
  
"Oh? What's better? A stronger dose? Do I have a bad brand?"  
  
"Fuck no. You have the weak stuff! You need L man! LDS! That stuff is...well, psychedelic! That stuff is the best. We need to go get some one you can walk again."  
  
"Awesome."  
  
The two sat in silence for a while.  
  
"I'm bored." Yugi said, annoyed. The boy threw a box of smokes at him.  
  
"I don't have that many left, but it's enough to last a bit." His lighter followed a few moments later.  
  
Yugi peeled opened the box and pulled out one of the cigarettes. He twiddled it around between his fingers a bit before lifting it to his mouth. Lighting it with his other hand, he sucked and blew out the smoke.  
  
The smoky cloud drifted across the room before disintegrating into the air. Yugi stared at the end of the cigarette for a minute, watching the tiny orange embers slowly fade and dim. He leaned his head back against the headboard of the bed.  
  
"How long have you been doing drugs?" Yugi asked the boy.  
  
The boy shrugged.  
  
"Not sure. Probably about as long as you. You lose track of time when you take them."  
  
"Yeah, that's true."  
  
A few moments of silence passed by with the occasional cloud of smoke passing across the room.  
  
"Earlier...I remember you saying...what was it...oh yeah. 'The person you'll be if you don't save your self'. What does that mean?"  
  
"It's a riddle basically." The boy laughed. "It's a phrase I heard a long time ago—"  
  
"Nothing..." Yugi muttered.  
  
"Hmm? What's that? Oh, you figured it out."  
  
"I remember it from a long time ago too. I just now remembered what it meant. How long are you staying this time, Onimo?"  
  
The boy sat up with alarm.  
  
"Hey-when did I tell you my name?!" he practically screamed out. Yugi grinned lightly to himself, as if revealing a memory.  
  
"You didn't. I guessed."  
  
Onimo sat back.  
  
"Good guesser...Onimo isn't a common name."  
  
"Not at all."  
  
Onimo sat up suddenly, the chair tipping over and falling on its back in his rush. Before Yugi could ask, he had left the room.  
  
"Onimo?" He muttered.  
  
The traces of Onimo faded away but were suddenly replaced by the figure of a young woman.  
  
"You!" She screeched out. The cigarette fell from Yugi's mouth in surprise. He quickly picked it back up and pressed it against the back of his hand, burning it out.  
  
"Huh? Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm Anzu's mom! I've been taking care of you since you fell—or rather jumped—from that building."  
  
"But... I thought Onimo..." He started.  
  
The lady walked briskly over to Yugi and snatched the burnt out cigarette from his hand.  
  
"I don't tolerate smoking in this house, Yugi!" Before he could react, she had relieved him of the box of cigarettes, along with a small pack of powder and some small folded up foil from one of his pockets. His eyes widened.  
  
"Can I have that back?" he said quietly, but she didn't seem to hear him. Luckily, she didn't seem to know that the powder was speed and the foil was for taking it.  
  
"Teenagers these days..." She muttered, rolling her eyes and throwing the drugs into a trashcan at the end of the bed. Yugi watched as the cigarettes fell into the can with a dull thump, followed by the speed. He whimpered softly.  
  
'My poor wasted money...' he thought to himself.  
  
"Well ma'am, I think I'm well enough to leave now. Thanks for caring for me."  
  
"Pfft. You better be leaving. I don't want a smoker in my house!" She grabbed Yugi's collar and yanked him off of the bed, shoving him towards the door.  
  
"Can you not tell Anzu about this?"  
  
"I certainly am not telling her! Then she'll be begging you to try it. Peer pressure has always been a weak spot of hers. And if I see you with another one of those damned things hanging out of your god awful mouth, you better start running or I will have your head on a plate."  
  
Yugi bowed and edged towards the door, keeping one eye on the livid mother, trying to get away as fast as possible. When she was out of sight, he broke into a mad dash for the door.  
  
As soon as he was far enough away from the house, he leaned up against a tree to catch his breath. He reached into his pocket for any cigarettes that might have slipped out of the carton, but was met with nothing.  
  
"Damn."  
  
"I see you can walk again. How about getting that LSD?" Onimo said, appearing out from behind the trees, startling Yugi.  
  
"Jeez. You could have warned me she was coming. And I thought I was at your house! Now fuckin Anzu..."  
  
"You know you were in her room, right?" Onimo said with an evil grin.  
  
"Fuck! No!!! Seriously? How did you know?"  
  
"I've been there...once or twice before. And you were lying on her bed, where she sleeps every night almost. And who knows what she does on that bed!" Onimo laughed. Yugi punched his arm lightly.  
  
"Pervert..." He muttered.  
  
"No more than you! Come on, the LSD is waiting." Yugi shook his head, but began to follow Onimo.  
  
"So what exactly is this LSD?" Yugi asked.  
  
"LSD? Oh, it's my life. I couldn't live without it..." Onimo said, quieting down near the end of the statement. Yugi chuckled lightly.  
  
"It's that good then?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh. Yeah. LSD is usually called L...stands for Lysergic Acid Diethylamide. It's pretty damn powerful. Tons more than speed. You only have to take a little bit of this shit and you're set for about twelve hours."  
  
"Twelve hours? Damn!"  
  
"Yeah, it's good stuff. The taste is kind of bitter though, but the effects make up for it! Ha, it's so great that they even created a word just for it- psychedelic."  
  
Yugi laughed. "Seriously? That's gotta be great. Can't wait to try it."  
  
"Yeah. Well, here we are!"  
  
Yugi looked around.  
  
"We're in the middle of nowhere...."  
  
"Feh. That's what you think! See that dumpster over there?" Onimo pointed.  
  
"Uh, yeah. It reeks."  
  
Onimo laughed and walked towards it. Once he was in front of it, he knocked on it five times, he shouted out, "Losing sanity dammit!"  
  
Yugi raised an eyebrow at him, then jumped back as he heard voices and a loud screeching of metal against metal. His mouth gaped open when he saw a door open from the trash bin.  
  
"Come on in!"  
  
Yugi waited for Onimo to walk in first, but when he didn't, he went on in.  
  
"What are you here for?" A big black man asked.  
  
"Duh, man, he's here for LSD. 'Losing sanity dammit!'."  
  
The black man looked over at the runty guy with a piercing glare.  
  
"Shutting up..."  
  
"Well, me and Onimo are here for LSD, yeah."  
  
"Onimo?" The black man said looking around. He suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh, I get it. Well, here." The man held out a small box of twelve mini envelopes, the kind that looked like they could only fit valentines in. Yugi looked at the oddly before taking them and placing them in his pocket. The black man kept his hand out.  
  
"What?" Yugi asked.  
  
"You think this shit is free?!"  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" Yugi scrounged around in his back pocket for his wallet and filled the man's hand with bills. When he was satisfied, he closed his hand and shoved Yugi out the door.  
  
"Tough crowd..." Yugi rubbed his arm where the man had grabbed it to throw him out. He looked around for Onimo, but didn't see him anywhere. Shrugging, Yugi walked over the deserted parking lot. Once he was far away from the drug dealers, he sat down on the pavement. He pulled one of the envelopes out and opened it up.  
  
"There's nothing there..." he said to himself, peering into it.  
  
Feeling ripped off, Ygui sighed and slammed his hand into the pavement.  
  
"....ow...."  
  
Staring at the envelope and rubbing his hand, Yugi had the sudden urge to lick the envelope. Raising his tongue to the envelope where the sticky shit was, he closed his eyes and wiped his tongue across the envelope. He pulled his tongue back into his mouth and allowed the bitter taste to sink in.  
  
"Bitter....no colour....no odor...this must be it." Yugi began to laugh insanely.  
  
"An envelope! This is how drugs come now a days! Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamm!!!!!" Yugi doubled over laughing, not even knowing why.  
  
"Shit...this must be it...this is where the word came from...psychedelic!!! I be trippin' now..."  
  
Yugi stood up shakily, the envelope clutched tightly in his hand. He smiled, looking around.  
  
"FIREWORKS!!!" He yelled out, pointing at the sky. He ran along, trying to chase the trails of falling fireworks.  
  
"It's not New Year's yet, fireworks! Why are you here! Hee hee!!" Yugi watched the fireworks in amazement. Seeing one fly above his head, he tilted his head back to follow the colorful sparks.  
  
"WHOAH!" He cried out as he fell to the ground from leaning back too far. The envelopes slid out of his pocket from the fall. Yugi quickly hurried to put them away, leaving one in his hand. He eyed it hungrily. He slightly remembered a warning Onimo had told him...about over dosing...but he couldn't really remember at this point.  
  
Opening the envelope, Yugi raised the envelope to his lips and licked it. The bitter taste tingled his tongue, sending shudders through his body. Then he threw his head back and started laughing crazily again. More and more fireworks began filling the sky, exploding brightly in an abundance of colors.  
  
"ANZU! YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!!!" He screamed out happily. He spun around and around until he was dizzy, watching the fireworks with a wide smile plastered on his drunken face.  
  
After a while, he started to walk unsteadily to Anzu's house, often coming within inches of tipping over and hitting his head on the pavement.  
  
"You gotta see this..." he muttered, "you gotta see this..." he kept repeating to himself.  
  
A while later, Yugi found himself beside Anzu's house. He hid behind a tree giggling madly as he watched Anzu wave to her mom as she pulled out of the driveway.  
  
Once he was sure Anzu's mom was out of sight, Yugi staggered to the door. He began to knock, but thought better of it.  
  
He walked down the steps and walked around to the side of the house where Anzu's window was. He peered in and saw her already asleep.  
  
"She sleeps easily..." He slurred out.  
  
'Who knows what she does in that bed!' Yugi remembered Onimo saying.  
  
"Naughty, naughty fucker..." He muttered, smiling. Yugi extended trembling arms to her windowsill and began opening the window quietly, thanking god that it didn't squeak that much. Anzu stirred a little, but still did not wake.  
  
Yugi quietly crept into her room and looked over Anzu. She was clad in skimpy lingerie. He smirked.  
  
Walking over to her, he climbed onto the bed.  
  
"You gotta see these fireworks, Anzu!" He said quietly, but loud enough to make her come to.  
  
"Yugi?" She muttered, her eyes focusing on his face slowly.  
  
Yugi smiled and leaned his face towards hers.  
  
"Hi Anzu. You gotta see these fireworks."  
  
Anzu was about to reply, but was cut short as Yugi's lips locked onto hers. Her eyes widened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!!! Ya'll are the greatest!!! 


	3. Silly Pinecone! Drugs Are For Kids!

Disclaimer-LIKE, OH MY GOSH! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!!! KAZUKI TAKAHASHI CAME TO MY HOUSE AND GAVE ME RIGHTS TO YUGIOH!!! I OWN YUGIOH!!!!! Pfft. As if.  
  
Author's Notes-Whoot! I've gotten...six reviews so far. Well, I'd like to get more. Maybe I will. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! Ya'll are great! Now, on with the next chapter. It's kind of short, at least to my likings. ^.^ Enjoy!  
  
Confidential Pain  
  
Chapter Three- Silly Pinecone! Drugs Are For Kids!  
  
Anzu didn't try to push away from Yugi. She rather liked the experience; after all, she had had a crush on him for a few years now. After a few moments, she noticed the bitterness lining his lips, recoiling silently at the taste. She tried to decide what it was, but couldn't quite place it.  
  
'Must be something he drank...or ate...' she thought to herself, ignoring it and draping her arms loosely around his neck.  
  
Anzu suddenly began laughing crazily. She didn't know why, but it seemed as if her brain had suddenly been switched over to 'dangerously cheesy' and gone temporarily insane. Yugi pulled away from her.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked, starting to laugh himself for a reason he couldn't quite decipher either.  
  
"I don't know, but it sure is funny!" she choked out in between laughs. Shortly, both teenagers had collapsed onto the floor, clutching their stomachs and doubled over in laughter.  
  
A few minutes had passed before the laughter died down and they had managed to get on their feet again. The couple leaned on each other for support.  
  
"You want to go see some fireworks?" Yugi asked with a wide grin on his face.  
  
"Fireworks? At this time of the year? Awesome! I'm there!" They both stumbled to the bedroom door in a drunken stupor and headed outside.  
  
"You wanna go out like that? It's kinda chilly!!" Yugi asked as a frigid draft of wind washed over them, while pulling at her short lingerie skirt.  
  
"You'll just have to warm me up when we get back then!!" She said, leaning against his shoulder.  
  
"Look! There they are!" Anzu screamed out, pointing at the sky.  
  
"I see them! I see them!! Whoooooooooooooooooooot!!!" Yugi screamed out.  
  
The two danced around in circles, shouting out colors of the exploding fireworks, until finally they faded away much to the sadness of the couple.  
  
"Hey look, Yugi! It's a cutey wittle kitten! Come here wittle kitten! Meow!!"  
  
"Aww..." Yugi sniffled. "I think I used to have a cat. What was his name? Oh, I don't know. What did he look like? Hell, I can't remember. He wasn't really that close to me... What happened to him? Oh yeah... I think I remember now...I killed him!!!" Yugi said, mostly talking to himself.  
  
"You killed the poor wittle defenwess kitty? WAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hee!! Yeah, I shot him right between his beady eyes! Actually....I don't think that was a cat...I'm allergic to kitties. Maybe it was a dog? No, I'm allergic to fur. I never had a pet...Oh yeah!"  
  
"You shot your dad, Yugi."  
  
Yugi whirled around at the new voice.  
  
"Who's there?" Yugi yelled out, unable to locate the source of the voice.  
  
"Yugi, you're scaring the kitty! And who's you talking to anyway? You should shut up," Anzu pouted, suddenly toppling over from a strong gust of wind and falling on her back.  
  
"It's Onimo, Yugi. Onimo, remember?"  
  
"Onimo...Onimo...Onimo...Oh yeah. Hiya!"  
  
"So I guess you liked the LSD then?" Onimo asked, laughing.  
  
"LSD....Losing Sanity Dammit!! LOSING SANITY, SANITY, I'VE LOST IT!!!" Yugi screamed out. He ran over to the giggling Anzu and fell down beside her.  
  
"I'VE LOST MY SANITY!" He screamed at her.  
  
Onimo quirked an eyebrow and looked at his watch.  
  
"59, 58, 57, 56..." He began counting slowly.  
  
"Hey look, Yugi! I'm a horsey!! Neee!!!" Anzu had flipped over and was crawling on her hands and knees, acting like a child horse. Yugi crawled over to her and slapped her horsey rump.  
  
"Giddeeyup!"  
  
"10, 9, 8, 7, 6...."  
  
"Hey Anzu, did I ever tell you I love you?" Yugi shouted out, still crawling after her.  
  
"Nooo!! I love me too!! Magine that!"  
  
"2..."  
  
"Weeee!" Yugi screeched out as he got tired of toddling around on his knees and simply toppled over onto his side.  
  
"1. Hey, Yugi!"  
  
Yugi blinked violently and looked around groggily, gripping onto a nearby tree and pulling himself back up.  
  
"Huh? Onimo, when did you get here? And what the hell is Anzu doing? Or rather..." Yugi blushed slightly, "What is Anzu wearing?"  
  
Onimo laughed.  
  
"That, my friend, is the effects of LSD. How did you like it?"  
  
"Well, I can't remember really what happened, but I think I liked it!" Yugi smiled bigly (...o.O) and looked over at Anzu. "Since when is she into drugs though?"  
  
"Well, she wasn't. Until now, you naughty bastard. Thanks to you, Anzu may become a drug addict like you."  
  
Yugi looked at Onimo with alarm. "No! She can't! She's too innocent!"  
  
Onimo laughed. "Well, you had traces of LSD on you somewhere, and I guess Anzu tasted it. Now look at her."  
  
As if on cue, Anzu transformed from a horse to a mooing chicken while doing the electric slide.  
  
Yugi groaned. "Aww...fuck."  
  
Onimo shrugged. "That's what happens when you do drugs and you get innocent people involved."  
  
"Pfft. You probably know better than me. You seem to be the info man on drugs." Suddenly something Onimo said earlier sunk into Yugi's mind.  
  
"I shot my dad?! What the hell are you talking about?!!? Explain now!!!" Yugi shouted at him.  
  
"Oh, like my fuckin god, I'm so scared." Onimo said, rolling his eyes as the voice faded into Yugi's father's once again.  
  
"Stop it!!!!" Yugi's mom shouted, pounding on the back of Yugi's father with tears streaming down her face. "Please, Mirakon, stop!!"  
  
Mirakon continued slugging Yugi in his stomach with an evil glint in his eyes, ignoring his sobbing wife.  
  
"STOP!!!" She screamed out, clawing at his neck, leaving several red welts in the wake of her fingers.  
  
"God dammit bitch, you're annoying!!" Mirakon allowed Yugi to slump to the floor as he spun around. He pulled his arm back and punched her in the stomach as he had already done several times to Yugi. She screamed out in pain as she fell to the floor, clutching her middle, curled up in the fetal position.  
  
Mirakon raised his large booted foot and brought it down on her shoulder, smirked at the loud crack that seemed to echo through the room and the earsplitting scream being ripped from her throat.  
  
Yugi, who during his father's temporary distraction had managed to stand up, grabbed the sharp butcher knife off the kitchen counter, fumbling it in his hands to get a firm grip on the handle. He raised it and staggered towards his father.  
  
"I hate you!!!!" He screamed, stumbling towards him. The knife plunged towards Mirakon's back, its blade glinting in the kitchen's fluorescent lights. Mirakon was a second quicker though; he whirled around at Yugi's scream and slapped the weapon out of his hand. It clattered on the linoleum tile and slid under the refrigerator.  
  
"Try that again, boy!" Mirakon yelled angrily, wrapping his large hands around Yugi's neck. The boy gasped for breath, trying futilely to rip his hands away.  
  
Deciding not to kill him just yet, Mirakon slammed Yugi to the floor. Yugi cursed thickly as his head slammed against the counter and felt a warm liquid begin to pool around his head. Groaning silently, he began to drag himself painfully across the kitchen towards the cupboard where they kept a large supply of Ramen. He would have gone for the knife again, but it was too far away and he would have to pass his father to get to it. Yugi remained unnoticed, for Mirakon was engaged torturing his mother.  
  
"Mirakon! I thought you loved me..." She mumbled dazedly, blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth. She saw Yugi out of the corner of her eye, crawling as discreetly as he could toward the cupboard and knew no matter how much pain she endured, she had to distract Mirakon from Yugi. It was the only chance at their survival.  
  
"I thought you loved me...I thought we would live a happy life together—"  
  
"You're not happy?!" He screamed out angrily, grabbing her wrist, pulling her up to eye level with him.  
  
"I...I mean...no...yes..." she stuttered, not knowing what to say,  
  
Mirakon slapped her across the face, a loud crack emitting from the sudden contact. A large, red handprint slowly formed on her cheek.  
  
"Hey Dad." Yugi's eyes had dimmed from an intense violet to a dull grey, holding no emotion at all. Mirakon turned around, pondering ways to hurt, or possibly maim, Yugi. His eyes widened as he saw what Yugi held. His mouth opened in a silent shout but...  
  
A loud, cracking gunshot rang through the house. Smoke trailed the bullet from the tip of the gun in Yugi's trembling hands, clouding over his face in a shroud of smoky black.  
  
"You killed him." Onimo said dully, staring at Yugi.  
  
Yugi fell to the ground on his knees, burying his face in his cold hands.  
  
"I...I killed my dad...I killed him...I killed someone...I'm a murderer..."  
  
"Yes, you are. But I guess you've managed to forget about all this through drugs, huh? Does your mom approve of that?"  
  
"My....my mom? Oh god...what happened to her?"  
  
Onimo looked at him with an amused expression. "You don't remember that either?"  
  
"Wait...I think...." Yugi started as he searched his mind for the long lost memory.  
  
Yugi's mom watched in horror as the bullet hole a little to the right of the exact center of Mirakon's chest began trickling blood, soaking his shirt until the red liquid was spurting out in short, regular bursts. The man clutched his chest, staring as blood flowed out between his fingers and splashed on the floor. Yugi's mother dragged herself out of the way with her one good arm to avoid being crushed by the falling figure. "Mirakon..." She mumbled. Her tear filled eyes raised to meet Yugi's. She slowly crawled over to the bloody corpse. Placing two fingers on his neck, she felt for a pulse. Her eyes widened in shock when suddenly his hand shot up and wrapped around her neck. She gasped in shock, but the sound that came out was a mix of a choking noise and a gurgle.  
  
"Help!" she tried to cry out, but her voice was a mere squeak.  
  
"Mom!!" Yugi screamed out. He was frozen in shock, watching his dad strangling his mom.  
  
"Yugi! Help me! Help!" She managed to croak out.  
  
A few seconds ticked by slowly as Yugi just stood in shock. His mother was now clawing at her captor's hands, trying to get them to loosen before her windpipe collapsed. Her hands suddenly went limp and fell at her side.  
  
As if coming out of a trance, Yugi shook his head and aimed the gun, straight at Mirakon's heart. He pulled the trigger and closed his eyes as he waited for the exploding gunshot to ring. There was only a small click.  
  
Seconds passed by as he waited for the noise. Then it finally registered in his mind—the click meant he was out of bullets.  
  
Yugi's eyes snapped open dropped the gun, letting it fall to the floor. His mother had stopped trying to get free; had stopped trying to breathe.  
  
"Mom!!" He cried out, rushing over to her. He knelt down and pried the now dead man's grasp from her neck. Her chest was still, no movement in her body at all.  
  
"Mom! Come back! I need you to live! Mom! Breathe for me! MOM!!!" He was too young to know CPR, so he settled for grabbing her shoulders and shaking them violently, begging her to come back to him.  
  
"Mom.... come back to me..." Yugi whispered in between sobs.  
  
"No...." Yugi muttered, coming back to the real world.  
  
"Yes. In a way, you murdered your dad—"  
  
"My dad and my mom..." Yugi's shoulder's began to shake as he began to cry.  
  
"Why, Yugi? Why did you kill them?" Onimo asked.  
  
"I...I don't know..."  
  
"Hey Yugi...why am I here? What's going on? Who are you talking to?" Anzu, whose LSD had just worn off, asked while sitting down beside Yugi.  
  
"And why am I out in the middle of nowhere..." She started, looking around, "And in my night clothes?! Yugi! Hey, Yugi, answer me! Yugi? What's wrong?"  
  
Yugi was sobbing into his cupped hands, tears streaming down his face and dotting his T-shirt.  
  
"Anzu..." He said, raising his face toward her. He grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Am I a murderer? Am I a murderer? Am I? AM I A MURDERER?" He shook her harder and harder, repeating the question, his voice rising in a huge crescendo until it had reached a deafening level.  
  
"YUGI, STOP!" She screamed out, shoving him away. "What's wrong with you? You are not a murderer!"  
  
"I AM A MURDERER!!" Yugi looked around wildly, searching the ground. His eyes fell on something tucked into Onimo's pocket. He scrambled quickly across the ground and pulled it out.  
  
"I AM A MURDERER!! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!!!" Yugi screamed out as he pointed the gun at his head.  
  
"YUGI!!! STOP!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes- EGAD! WHAT HAPPENS NEXT??? TELL ME!!! shakes author Oh wait. I am the author. Stay tuned!  
  
LSD is basically a hipped up version of Speed. You can't take as much for it's tons more powerful. Fiiiiireworks. 


	4. I Dream About You All The Time Now

Author's Notes- It's been a bit since I last updated. Gomen no sai. Busy busy week. Kinda. Actually, I've been mostly sleeping to get out of doing chores around the house. And sleeping to avoid my mom's lecture on 'Don't stick safety pins all over your body, it's not good for you.' Fuck. I'll stick safety pins on me wherever and whenever I please. My body. Not hers. The school has liked me going Goth. *big smile* On with the chapter! I hope you like it. It's rather short because there wasn't really much else that has to happen at the moment. It's just like....boom. Yeah. But it's got a VERY important event happening in it. ^.^ Enjoy!!  
  
Confidential Pain  
  
Chapter Four- I Dream About You All The Time Now  
  
Yugi hesitated before contracting his finger around the trigger. His eyes closed and his body trembled violently as he waited for the one swift bullet that would end his suffering.  
  
He felt nothing. "No...not again..." he half-sobbed in despair as he pulled the trigger once more and heard only an empty click.  
  
"Yugi, wait, before you kill yourself..." Onimo said quietly as he walked over to Yugi with an extended hand and cautiously pulled the gun from his grasp. He laughed slightly as he swung out the cylinder of the revolver.  
  
"There is only one bullet left, Yugi." He stated, twirling the cylinder until the chamber containing the remaining bullet became aligned with the barrel, and pushed the cylinder back in. Yugi's eyes shot open at this statement and his breathing became labored as he reached shakily for the gun.  
  
"Then give it here!" he shouted, making a sudden lunge for it.  
  
"Oh, I'll give it to you. Under one condition though.... just think a minute. Did you really murder them?" Onimo asked, backing away from Yugi, toying with the gun in his hands.  
  
"Of course I did!" Yugi screamed, grabbing at the gun again.  
  
"I said think about it!" Onimo said loudly, his voice becoming shaky as Yugi's grasp narrowly missed the gun. He tucked it close to him and continued retreating from the deranged teenager.  
  
"I don't need to think about it! I just saw it plain as day, I killed them! I pointed the gun and pulled the fucking trigger! There was blood! They're dead! I KILLED THEM!!!!"  
  
"It wasn't you who killed them, fool! Get your damn head straight and just THINK FOR A MINUTE!! You'll remember the truth then!"  
  
"I ALREADY KNOW THE TRUTH! It was you after all who made me remember this! You blamed it on me! YOU CAN'T TAKE THAT BACK!!!"  
  
"Your head is just messed up from all the drugs you've been doing! You can't think straight! NOW LISTEN TO ME!! When—"  
  
"What's wrong with doing drugs?! Drugs...they help me! They help me to forget! Drugs are my life!"  
  
"THAT is where you're wrong!! Drugs are MY life! Don't you get it?!"  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Yugi screamed at him.  
  
"THE FUCK THAT I'M TALKING ABOUT IS-oh, never mind! The point is that you're not the murderer! Just think back now...picture the scene one more time...was it not uh...Anzu? Wasn't it Anzu who murdered your parents? Dear sweet Anzu is the murderer, not you!" Onimo said desperately.  
  
Yugi's mouth snapped open to reply, but no words came out. He slowly turned his gaze over to Anzu, who was looking at him fearfully.  
  
"Yugi.... are you ok?" She called out to him, trembling from his outburst at the tree in front of him. "I think you should go home..."  
  
"It was you..." He said quietly, rage and pure anger taking control of his body and mind. "YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!!!" he screamed. Before Onimo could react, Yugi had snatched the gun from his grasp pointed the barrel at Anzu, his thumb reaching back to pull the hammer.  
  
"Yugi! What are you doing?!?!? I didn't kill your parents! I don't know what you're talking about!!! Put that thing down! Please Yugi!!" Tears began to stain her face as she scrambled to her feet and pleaded with Yugi to put the gun down, taking quick, fearful steps away from him.  
  
"STOP!! You sound just like my helpless mom...before you killed her! I remember it correctly now..." Yugi grinned wickedly now as he began narrating his reminiscence.  
  
"Yes...My father was beating me. I was screaming...that's when Mom rushed it. She tried saving me, she distracted him. I did try to cut him with the knife, but he got rid of it for me. Then...then you came over!" He took a step closer to her, keeping the aim steady. His mind raced with the new memories that Onimo had conjured up for him. "You...you came waltzing into my house.... you were planning on robbing my house! You had a gun! When you saw my dad hitting my mother, you killed him in one shot, right in the chest! Then you laughed...you said I didn't deserve that kind of lifestyle! And you fucking killed my mom!!"  
  
"Yugi! You're delirious!" Anzu sobbed. "You don't know what you're talking about-I don't know what you're talking about!! Please! Can we just talk about this? I didn't touch your par-"  
  
"OF COURSE YOU DIDN"T TOUCH THEM! YOU JUST BLOODY KILLED THEM WITH THE FUCKIN GUN!!!!"  
  
"I DIDN"T!!! YUGI!! STOP!!!"  
  
Yugi was now standing in front of Anzu; he could feel her frenetic breathing brushing against his face as he forced her head back and thrust the cold barrel of the revolver under her jaw.  
  
"You'll pay in hell, bitch!" He yelled angrily as he pulled the trigger.  
  
Anzu's inhaled sharply in a last, rasping breath before she collapsed to the ground on her knees and fell sideways, her legs buckled under her body in an awkward position. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, showing only the whites. Blood flowed steadily from her mouth, drenching her lacy white negligee, staining it a crimson red.  
  
"My, my Yugi. Now that surely is murder." Onimo said mockingly.  
  
"It's not murder, Onimo. It's revenge. Let's go." Yugi pocketed the gun and kicked Anzu before turning around and walking toward Onimo.  
  
"Here, Yugi, have some of this."  
  
Without glancing at it, Yugi took the tablet and popped it into his mouth, walking away from the lifeless body with his companion.  
  
About five minutes later (twenty minutes is a bit long to be walking, or at least I think. Change it back if you like) , they stopped in a park and sat down on one of the benches.  
  
"So Yugi. What now? Think they'll trace it to you?"  
  
"Hmm. Don't know, don't care."  
  
"You could get in a lot of trouble."  
  
"Once again, don't care. Jeez, you don't need to test me, the E worked."  
  
A smile tugged at Onimo's lips.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"So now what?" Yugi asked, leaning his head back to look at the clouds, which had rapidly become a favorite pastime after taking drugs.  
  
"Well...I don't really know."  
  
The two sat in silence as the sky darkened to a deep violet. Yugi became aware of the fact that white snowflakes were falling from the sky.  
  
"Onimo..."  
  
Yugi awaited the other boy's response, but was met with none. He figured he was listening, so went along with his question.  
  
"Onimo, how come I forgot about all of this? Up until I met you, life was...simple. But...how did I live not knowing? I lived everyday not knowing my mom and dad were gone. Somehow I always thought they were there. Now they're both dead, and Anzu's gone too..."  
  
Yugi waited for some response, even criticism.  
  
"Onimo? Onimo? Where'd you go?" Yugi looked around, even under the bench for some reason, but the boy was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"I guess...I guess I really don't have any friends in this world..." he said softly to himself. His only response was the rustling of a bare tree branch and the flight of a solitary bird.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~  
  
Author's Notes- Well, how'd you like it? Please review! I know it was a short chapter. And it's the last chapter you're gonna get for about a week or so. It's spring break!!! Plus my editor is getting tired and wants a break. O.o So...just reread it or something. Or leave anonymous reviews with a diferent name each time several times. ^.^ REVIEW PLEASE!!! *makes cookies* 


	5. The Mirror Reveals

Disclaimer-I dooooooon't own it already. Jeez.  
  
Author's Notes-Hey all again. I know it's been a while since I've updated. That because of Spring Break. I found out that I can pass for six years old...which is kind of sad because I'm fourteen. Sigh. DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE INUYASHA NEW EPISODE PREMIER TOMORROW!!!! Cartoon Networl. Sarurday. Don't miss it. It's about time too. I've seen most of the show in Jap already, but hey. Anyways, here's the chapter already.  
  
Chapter Five-The Mirror Reveals Yugi awoke the next morning to find himself on a cold stone park bench. The sky was mostly a dark pink with faint hints of purple, signaling that it was early morning. Yawning, Yugi stood up and stretched, feeling his back crack slightly. His stomach gurgled loudly, complaining of the intense hunger.  
  
"Gah... I can't remember the last time I ate...jeez, I can't remember anything at all really..."  
  
Yugi racked his brain for why in the world he had fallen asleep on a park bench in the middle of nowhere. Nothing was popping into mind. He did however, remember one thing, and that was a woman screaming, followed by a gunshot. He couldn't make sense of these two random things, so he took them for dreams.  
  
"Well, might as well get to school then..." He turned in a random direction and began his walk towards school.  
  
A little bit later, when he had recognized the familiar trees and houses to help him on his way, he found entering the student parking lot of the school. He was confused as to what was going on though-there were large groups around, many people wearing black, and many people crying. There was a sign that he couldn't quite make out, but people were gathered around it, giving money to someone with a picture of a bouquet.  
  
Deciding to take a go at asking someone, Yugi approached a group of sniveling girls.  
  
"What's going on? He asked, directing the question at a bright-haired redhead. As soon as the last word left his mouth, all the girls broke out in sobs.  
  
"Haven't you *sniffle* heard?!" The red head choked out between sobs. Without waiting for an answer, she continued. "It's Anzu...she's dead! She was murdered last night!" The congregation of girls once more simultaneously broke out into heavy sobs.  
  
"Wha-Anzu?! Murdered? Who did it?!" Yugi demanded. The red head just hiccupped, shrugged her shoulders and continued crying. Yugi gave up talking to them and ambled over to a low brick wall, frowning. He sat down and put his head in his hands, trying to figure all of this out.  
  
"Anzu...murdered...by who? I ought to hunt him down and kill him myself-" Yugi gasped suddenly as a memory struck him like lightning. His blood ran cold and his hands began trembling as the scene replayed in his mind.  
  
'OF COURSE YOU DIDN"T TOUCH THEM! YOU JUST BLOODY KILLED THEM WITH THE FUCKIN GUN!!!!'  
  
'I DIDN"T!!! YUGI!! STOP!!!'  
  
Yugi saw himself in front of Anzu, breathing harshly. He suddenly lashed out the gun, forcing her head back, and he put the cold barrel of the revolver under her jaw.  
  
"You'll pay in hell, bitch!" He yelled angrily as he pulled the trigger.  
  
"I pulled the trigger. I killed her. I murdered her. I pulled the trigger...the gun was in my hands...I killed her just--"  
  
"Just like that bitch killed your parents."  
  
Yugi's head snapped up at the voice of Onimo. Onimo smiled and waved slightly, then sat down beside him.  
  
"Yes, Anzu was quite the popular snotty bitch, wasn't she? Look what an uproar she caused! Getting the whole school in frenzy and all that...The cops are all over Japan like ants on a forgotten picnic! As soon as they find the murderer, well, there's gonna be blood spilled." Onimo grinned evilly as Yugi gasped in horror and his eyes widened.  
  
"Shit...they're gonna track me down then..."  
  
"Don't worry Yugi! I've got it all figured out!" Onimo stopped talking for a while to scrounge around in his jeans pockets. He carefully pulled out a small bag containing two pills and gave them to Yugi.  
  
"That all you got?" Yugi asked, taking the pills greedily.  
  
"Hell no. I think I have some more.... yeah! Here we go." Onimo pulled out yet another small bag, containing about ten of the same type of pills Yugi had just taken. Yugi snatched the bag from Onimo's hands and poured the whole bag into his mouth. He frowned as he swallowed the bitter pills. Onimo began laughing as Yugi's face twisted into an indescribable look.  
  
"What the hell are these?!"  
  
"Sugar pills." Onimo said, a small smile tugging at his lips. Yugi punched him on the arm.  
  
"Oh yeah. Want to get high off of SUGAR PILLS. You fucker."  
  
"Hmm. Whatever." Onimo reached into his jacket. Before Yugi could react, Onimo had stabbed him in the arm with a needle. A small droplet of blood fell down his arm. Yugi watched as Onimo pushed down on the end of the syringe, injecting the liquid into Yugi's body. Yugi flinched as Onimo withdrew the needle. Yugi's arm fell limply to his side.  
  
"Tell me before you pull that stunt anymore...damn Onimo! And that was...?"  
  
"Junk. You should like it."  
  
"Whatever. Anyway, what were we talking about?"  
  
"Oh. You were just about to go get Honda."  
  
"I was?"  
  
"Yeah. remember? You said you were going to lure Jounouchi home. Then you were going to kill him. And then write Jounouchi's suicide note, where he would have admitted murdering Anzu."  
  
"Oh yeah. I guess I was going to do that. They'll never catch me!" Yugi grinned widely, as did Onimo. "I better go find him then."  
  
"I'll be waiting."  
  
Yugi nodded then got up and began his search for Jounouchi.  
  
"Oy! Jounouchi! Come here!" When Yugi found him, he waved Jounouchi down. Jou bowed to his friends, then came over to Yugi.  
  
"Yeah? What's up? Have you heard the news?"  
  
"Sadly, yes. It's so terrible! I want to kill that murderer...poor Anzu!" Yugi sniffled and wiped away a fake tear. Jounouchi patted his shoulders.  
  
"It's ok man."  
  
"Hey Jounouchi, can we go over to your house and forget school today? I don't think I can make it, Anzu's murder is just too much..."  
  
"I was planning on heading home anyway. I want to order some flowers for her funeral. Come on then, let's get going."  
  
Yugi smirked as they began the journey to Jounouchi's. The walk was very silent, interrupted only by a few squirrels chattering. Finally, they reached the house. They walked up the stairs to Jounouchi's room.  
  
"I'm going to order the flowers really quick, just sit on the bed for a minute."  
  
Yugi nodded and walked over to the bed. Jounouchi grabbed the phone and flipped through the phone book, dialing the nearest florist. Once he hung up, he turned around and sat down beside Yugi.  
  
Yugi looked sideways over at Jounouchi.  
  
"Jounouchi, I wanted to tell you something..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I...I'm not quite sure how to say this..." Yugi grabbed Jounouchi's hand and placed something hard and cold into it. Yugi turned his head to face to Jounouchi's and looked into Jounouchi's eyes. In a split second, those eyes were widening as Yugi rushed forward and locked his lips onto Jounouchi's. Jounouchi tried to push away, but Yugi pressed harder against him and even slipped his tongue into Jounouchi's mouth.  
  
Suddenly Jounouchi's eyes glazed over and his lips stopped trying to resist. Yugi pulled away, smirking at the limp body.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you-I won't be ordering flowers for you, love." Yugi licked his lips as he pulled away. Jounouchi's hand fell away from his chest, where Jounouchi had been holding a knife to his own heart. Blood spilled onto the bed, seeping through and soaking everything. Yugi smirked and backed away form the bed.  
  
Walking over to the desk, Yugi rummaged around for a piece of paper and a writing utensil. Once he found them, he set them up on the desk. He started to write--  
  
"Damn stupid run-out-of-ink pens..." He muttered, shaking it. Sighing, he rummaged around some more, but nothing was found. An idea hit him then. Taking one of Jounouchi's textbooks to bear down on, the paper and the useless ink pen, Yugi rolled in the chair over to Jounouchi. Dipping the pen into his pooling blood, Yugi began to write the suicide note.  
  
After endless dipping and adding the extra curve on the g's like Jounouchi did, Yugi was done. He took Jounouchi's hand, placed the note in his palm, and balled his hand into a fist. Satisfied with his work, he brushed his hands off and walked out the door.  
  
After leaving Jounouchi's house, Yugi began to walk. He had no destination, just to walk. And that he did.  
  
The next time he actually looked around, it was midnight black out. He had no idea where he was. There was grass and trees all around him, and nowhere to lie down. Sighing, Yugi found the nearest climbable tree and scrambled up it. Finding a sturdy branch, he laid down.  
  
Looking up at the stars, Yugi began to think. He brushed his fingers against his lips where he had shared a kiss with Jounouchi. He was scared to admit that he actually liked it. Shaking his head, he drove the thought out of his mind.  
  
"Life...is confusing. Why am I even living? I've taken other lives...and what is there for me to live for? All my so called friends are being killed one by one..."  
  
Just before Yugi drifted off, hoping he wouldn't fall off the tree in the middle of his slumber, he rubbed the red welt on the crook of his elbow, mumbling, "Heroin..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~  
  
Yes, I know my chapters are short. But that's because all that needs to be said has been said. ^.^ Gomen. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Chapter Six should be up soon enough....less than a week. ^.^ Once agian...PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	6. Dancing With Raindrops

Disclaimer-Yada yada, blah blah. Don't own it.  
  
Author's Notes-Sorry for long update!!! Egad! My bunny died and then I got grounded from the computer until I cleaned my room. Well, I've been sneaking on, but not long enough to write chapters. Anyway, I did get a head start. I've been writing in school.... I wrote a five-page summary of what's going to happen in the next few chapters. ^.^ Just to let you know, it's not going to be chapter after chapter of Yugi either taking a new drug or murdering someone. There is indeed something.... a nice plot...* cackles * And oh, I can't wait to write it! So enough with Author's Notes, on with the chapter, ne?  
  
Confidential Pain  
  
Chapter Six-Dancing With Raindrops  
  
Yugi awoke the next morning with the back of his head throbbing in a painful, pulsing rhythm. He slowly sat up and rubbed his head, wondering why it hurt so much. After he blinked quite a few times and his vision came into focus, he saw that he was on the ground, at the base of a large oak tree.  
  
"Ah...must've fallen out last night...shit. And it rained, too. " Yugi sighed as he began to rise into a standing position, clothes dripping. His legs, however, began to disagree with this and buckled underneath him. Yugi found himself once again lying on the ground, this time rubbing his bottom where he had practically kicked himself.  
  
"I'm taking a wild guess that this is NOT my day..." Yugi mumbled as he once again began to rise, leaning against the tree for support. When he finally got to his feet, Yugi breathed a little of the fresh spring air as he looked at his surroundings, wringing the excess water out of his shirt and pants. There were little kids playing on various playground equipment, adults throwing Frisbees for their dogs, couples sitting together on park benches, and random passersby. Several people gave him dirty looks before walking swiftly away from him, as if he was a germ.  
  
"Yeah, fuck you too..." Yugi muttered a little too loudly as one random man walked past him. Sighing, Yugi wondered what was wrong with him. Looking down at his clothes, he realized that he did look rather...gangster like. His clothes were torn and stained and soaked through with rain. He smelled rather repulsive- a mix between cigarette smoke, garbage, sweat, drugs, blood, and who knows what else.  
  
Sighing, Yugi kicked the ground with the tip of his dirty beaten shoe. He looked down at the only more-than-one-dollar-worth item he had on him, a small gold pocket watch dangling from a thin golden chain. The time read half past noon.  
  
"Holy shit!" Yugi cried out, staring at the time. He'd have to kick it into high gear if he wanted to get to school in time! His eyes flicked downwards as he began running to stash his pocket watch back into his pocket. A moment too late, he looked up. His violet eyes widened as he collided head on with a large tree. For the third time that morning, Yugi found himself sprawled face-first against the cold dewy grass. A piece of soggy paper fluttered down from the said tree and landed with a dismal plop on Yugi's face. Two small indentations in the paper puffed and deflated as Yugi gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Ok," he gritted out, his voice muffled, "one more time I fall on the ground and I swear...That...what's this?" Yugi slowly sat up, peeling the sheet from his face, careful not to rip it. His eyes darted from side to side as he quickly read the slightly smudged red print on the tattered sheet of paper.  
  
"Foreign Student Exchange Program..." Yugi read. "Come live in America for a year...trade places with a true American...limited availability...sign up now, no fees necessary." Yugi began breathing rather quick paced as he reread the ad several times through. He couldn't believe it...a chance to start a new life in a new country, filled with new people, new chances, new everything! Not to mention, he didn't have to pay a single cent towards it. Excitedly, Yugi swiveled around in all directions, searching for a pay phone in the large, populated park. Seeing one at the far end of the park, Yugi began running towards it, his head held high to avoid any oncoming trees.  
  
When he finally reached the small glass enclosure, Yugi leaned quickly against the side wall to catch his breath. While doing so, he just happened to overhear some of the muffled conversation of the person speaking inside.  
  
"Yes, I'd like to speak to *mumble mumble mumble*. Yes, it is about the exchange. Yes, I'll hold."  
  
Yugi's eyes widened in shock. If he wasn't one of the first persons to sign up, his chances were little for actually getting in. He didn't know how long the flyer had already been up before he had seen it; maybe he was already too late...  
  
"Thanks so much! I'll be looking forward to it! Mm hmm!"  
  
Yugi usually had pretty good manners, but hearing this person's conversation was driving him up the wall. His head snapped up and he walked briskly to the door of the booth. Pulling the door open, Yugi stepped inside the small area and reached for the man talking on the phone. Grabbing his shoulder and spinning the man around, Yugi punched him in the stomach with his free handand then pushed him out of the booth, slamming the glass door shut behind him. Reaching for the dangling phone, Yugi ignored the beats of the screaming man pounding on the walls and held the phone to his ear.  
  
"Gomen, but the person you are trying to reach has unexpectedly become unavailable. If this is an important person, he would have called from a home phone, rather than a pay phone. I recommend contacting him later. This is a pre-recorded message. Have a nice day!"  
  
Yugi grinned as he hung up the phone and picked it back up. His heart began to beat hard in his chest to the rhythm of the dial tone as he punched in each number of the Exchange Program headquarters.  
  
"Hello, and thank you for calling Kaiba Exchange Network. If you are calling in regards to the program, you have called the right number. If you are calling in regards to Kaiba Land, this is the wrong number, so press 1 at this time. If you are calling in regards to Kaiba Corp, this is the wrong number, so press 2 at this time. If you are calling in regards to Kaiba Unleashed, this is the wrong number, so please press 3 at this time. If you are calling in regards to Kaiba Dress Up, this is the wrong number, so please press 4 at this time. If you are calling in regards of My Life As A Kaiba Fanatic..."  
  
Yugi leaned against the wall tapped his foot impatiently as the prerecorded message droned on and on. He quirked an eyebrow at 'Kaiba Dress Up', wrinkled his nose at 'Why Is My Car Making That Noise? Oh Wait, It's Kaiba!', and then blinked at 'Hello My Name Is, And I've Turned Gay Just For Kaiba.' By 268, Yugi was sitting on the ground, struggling to keep at least one eye half open. When the message reached, 'If you are calling in regards to signing up for the foreign exchange program, please press 529 at this time,' Yugi perked up and stood up to press 529. He heard a small beep, and then ringing.  
  
"Hello! My name is Upper Rator and I will be your assistant today."  
  
"Finally! Now, I'm interesting in signing up fo-"  
  
"If you have called to sign up for the program, please stay on the line. If you have called to talk to Kaiba, he says to jump off a cliff and he'll join you shortly, after verification of your death. If you have called to have sex with Kaiba, he says to leave your address and he'll send you a screwdriver to screw yourself with. If you have called to threaten Kaiba, please press 1 at this time. If you have called to scream fanatically at Kaiba, please press 2 at this time. If you have called to have Kaiba Surgery, please press 3 at this time. If you have called to plead for free Kaiba Merchandise, please press 4 at this time. If you have called to ask for Kaiba's email address..."  
  
Yugi groaned as the list went on and on and on. Ten minutes later, the operator said, "If you have called to be a Kaiba's Personal Slave, please press 127." Yugi sat back down and let his head thud against the concrete, cursing thickly. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the list ended with, "Thank you for calling. To find out if there is any room left to sign up for the Exchange program, please press 641 at this time."  
  
He hesitated a moment before pressing the numbers in. He wasn't too excited about another long operator list. Yugi didn't know who this 'Kaiba' was, but he sounded awfully rich and famous.  
  
"Hello and like, welcome! You've like, totally reached the right like, number! So like, if you want to find out like, how many of those exchange thingy spots are still like, available, then you like, gotta press like, uh...what's that number again? Hmm...Well, like, while I get that number, here's like, some hold music! Like, yeah!"  
  
The ditzy operator was replaced by some insanely stupid and annoying music that made Yugi want to die just from hearing such things. He was a mere two centimeters from hanging up the bloody phone when the voice came back on.  
  
"Like, whoever would have guessed that number! It's like, so easy to remember but I like, totally forgot! Oh! Like that one time back in like, I dunno, first grade like I..."  
  
"God! What's with this?!" Yugi screamed, slamming the phone against the wall several times in frustration. When he lifted it back to his ear, the ditz was still reminiscing about first grade.  
  
"Yeah! So like, the number you need to press is like...oh gawsh! You would totally not believe this! I forgot!"  
  
Yugi screamed and beat the phone several times against the glass wall once again, just happening to miss the number. Frustrated, he picked it back up.  
  
"So now you just press that number and be on your merry way! Kay? If you like, totally missed that number you big doofus, just hit 5 an this message will replay."  
  
"WHAAAAT?!?!?!! OH, BLOODY STUFF YOURSELF WITH A BLOODY DOG!!!!!" Yugi screamed in rage at her. Sighing, he made to punch in 5, but missed and hit 1 instead without noticing it.  
  
"Hello. There are currently spots available to sign up for the exchange program. Press One at this time to sign up."  
  
Excited at finally getting some information without a long list, Yugi reached for the one. He didn't really know why the message hadn't played back, but it was alright with him!  
  
"Hello. This is a prerecorded message by the one and only Seto Kaiba. I am delighted that you have taken interest in this Foreign Exchange Program Consider yourself very lucky indeed if you get chosen for this trip. Out of the millions of entries, only one of you will be able to partake in this exchange. Why only one, you ask? Because I'm Kaiba and I said so. If you are still interested in wasting more of your life by listening to a prerecorded message about the program, press one at this time."  
  
"Oh you're so full of it...why don't you stuff it with a dog too..." Yugi muttered, pressing one.  
  
"Hello again. Enter your exact location."  
  
"Sulidy Park, the red glass phone booth to the north, Tokyo, Japan."  
  
"Thank you. An information sheet will greet you shortly."  
  
Yugi heard a click as the recording hung up. Just as it did, Yugi heard a large whirring noise above his head. Stepping out of the booth, Yugi looked up to the sky, where several people were pointing. Following their points, Yugi saw a small jet with KAIBA printed in large letters along the side. Suddenly a man in a parachute jumped out of the plane and floated down. A few seconds passed as the man approached the ground in front of Yugi. Once he landed, he handed Yugi a long plastic tube, then pressed a button, retracting the parachute neatly into its pack, turned around, and jogged away before Yugi could reply.  
  
Yugi muttered, "Weird..." He popped off the top of the tube and turned it upside down. Nothing came out. He peered into it, and saw it was stuffed full of paper. Yugi carefully took two fingers and pulled it out, letting it unroll to its full length, its full length being all the way to the ground and several feet more. Quickly gathering it up as best he could, he stuffed the bundle under his arm and made his way over to a nearby picnic table. "Oh bloody." There were endless questions, followed by 5 circles after each of them. Yugi took a deep breath, pulled out the few pre-sharpened pencils in the tube, and got to work.  
  
A few questions down, he got to one asking for his name. He hesitated for a moment, not wanting to put down his real name. He decided to use an alibi in case the police began investigating him. He had, after all, committed murder. So he scribbled down 'Onimo Morose.'  
  
Two hundred or so questions later, Yugi was finished. The pencil he was using fell out of his sore hand, joining the others with broken tips and dull nubs, and began trying to massage his injured hand. After a few moments of rest, Yugi rolled up the questionnaire and managed to stuff it back into the tube.  
  
"Now what..." He muttered, looking at the plastic container. A guy had parachuted down to give it to him, so how was he supposed to get it back to Kaiba?  
  
"Excuse me sir, I'll be taking that." A young man in a black suit and black sunglasses tapped Yugi on the shoulder and held out his hand to collect the tube. Yugi surveyed the man quickly. He noticed the Kaiba emblem on his breast pocket, with KAIBA embroidered underneath, so he handed it over. The man took it, then walked away, leaving Yugi alone at the picnic table.  
  
"Well.... now I'm bored..." Yugi sighed as he looked up at the sky. His view, however, was slightly blurred as large fat raindrops plopped into his eyes.  
  
"Definitely not my day..." Yugi said as his hair began to droop with the pouring rain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yes yes, I know. Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery Short chapter with nothing much happening in it. But it had to happen eventually, ne? Don't worry; next chapter will be chuck full of goodies. I'll try to get the next chapter up asap. ^-^ PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	7. Just Another Nut In A Tree

Disclaimer-Six chapters have already passed and if you can't guess Yugi's not mine, you're mad. I think it'd be rather entertaining to see the Yugioh Show displayed as this fanfic, ne?  
  
Author's Notes-Well, I just stuck up chapter six. My editor says I'm getting a lot better with my stories, so I might not even need to run this one by the editor! So maybe two chapters in one day! Spiffy! Yes, last chapter was short. It prolly woulda been easier to write the whole chapter as 'Yugi called the Exchange Network and signed up, hoping he would get chosen.' But what's the bloody fun in that?! On with the next one then! ^-^ Enjoy!  
  
Just a little forenote I find quite entertaining...See, I started writing a summary of my fanfic to fill up pages in my Writer's Notebook. Well, looking back, I see that Chapter six had two lines in the summary; 'Yugi signs up for a foreign exchange student program.' Yeah, that's it. I wrote a bloody chapter over one sentence. If I continue doing tihs, well, I'll have 100 chapters in no time... o.O But it's fun!!! ^-^  
  
Chapter Seven- Just Another Nut In A Tree  
  
A few tedious weeks had passed since Yugi had filled out the form to sign up for the Foreign Exchange Student Program. During that time, he had managed to continue doing his usual load of drugs while still playing normal at school. Anzu's murder had been quickly pushed in the back of people's minds with Jounouchi's 'suicide' coming in instead. The police had stopped their search for the murderer, taking Jounouchi's suicide note saying that he was the murderer seriously. Jounouchi's parents were now in therapy, unable to cope with their dear son's suicide. The word was that they were slowly going mental, for their daughter had run away just a few years ago, and now their only remaining child was dead. Yugi seemed to be off the hook, but he was still on edge nevertheless. He and Onimo continued to do strange things for fun-beating up people, getting thrills from newly found drugs, robbing various places for the dough for more drugs, and just hanging out. Yugi had managed to rent out a small apartment with the stolen money that he didn't use for drugs. He had stopped worrying about being chosen for the program as more time passed, knowing that he was most likely not giong to be chosen if they hadn't contacted him yet.  
  
The passing time brought colder days, dying trees, snow, and rain. It was one of these dreary days that Yugi and Onimo were stuck inside, the television stuck on a Simpsons marathon.  
  
"...Doyvin and goyvin and the MAN EATING ROBOTS!!!" shouted a character from the show, producing prerecorded laughter in the background.  
  
"This show is so stupid." Yugi muttered, his head lolling to the side in boredom.  
  
"Word." Onimo said dully.  
  
They both continued to stay transfixed at the screen, every now and then letting out a sigh. Suddenly the phone rang, causing both of them to jump in their seats and let out a string of swear words. Finally having a reason to move, Yugi ambled over the phone, which was sitting on the middle of the floor. He plopped down beside it and picked up the reciever.  
  
"Hello?" He asked.  
  
"Ohayo. May I speak to Mr. Onimo Morose?"  
  
"Mr. Morose? I think you have—"A lightbulb switched on in Yugi's mind as he put two and two together. Onimo Morose was the name he had used on the Exchange Program!  
  
"—reached the right number! You are talking to him right now!"  
  
"Excellent. I am calling in regards to your entry in the Foreign Exchange Student Program. We are very sorry that—"  
  
Yugi's heart skipped a beat. Very sorry that what? He wasn't chosen? No...he had to have been chosen! Just HAD to! But no on begins a good sentence with 'we are very sorry that'. He wasn't going to make it. Yugi felt his heart plummet to the bottom of his stomach.  
  
"—we had so many entries and that we were only allowed to pick one of them as the winner. However, you have been chosen as the lucky one to participate in the program! Congratualtions! You will recieve further information on the program via mail soon. Have a nice day!"  
  
Yugi heard the click of the person hanging up, but it didn't register in his mind to hang up. Instead, the drone of the dialtone replaced the man's talking. After a few moment, the phone fell from Yugi's hand and bounced on the floor a little before landing.  
  
'I won...I'm be going to America...I'm gonna start a new life...I won!!!' Yugi thought excitedly. His heart had zoomed back into place and was now beating wildly.  
  
"ONIMO! ONIMO, YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT!!!!" Yugi stood up, a smile plastered on his face, and ran over to Onimo to give him a hug. Onimo peered at him with an annoyed expression, his attention flickering to the TV every few seconds.  
  
"Whaaaat....what is soo bloody important?" He asked irritably as a commercial came on.  
  
"I won! I Won!!! I WON!!!"  
  
"You won? You won what? The lottery?" Onimo began to perk up as he thought of all the drugs they'd be able to buy with the winnings from the lottery.  
  
"No, better! I get t—"  
  
"Drugs! Drugs! A whooooole lotta drugs!" Onimo asked, his eyes wide and hoping.  
  
"No! I—"  
  
"Las Vegas! A trip to Las Vegas!"  
  
"NO DAMMIT! JUST LISTEN TO ME HERE!!! I GET TO GO TO AMERICA AS PART OF A FOREIGN EXCHANGE PROGRAM! AND YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!!!" Yugi's grin widened even more after he said this, watching Onimo for some kind of reaction. It wasn't the reaction he had expected though.  
  
Onimo's hopeful grin vanished in an instant and was reoplaced with a dark scowl.  
  
"That's it? That's what you're bloody excited about? Going to fuckin America? What the hell?!" Onimo watched as Yugi's smile faltered.  
  
"Well...aren't you happy? We can start new lives there, even though we'll only be ther for a year—"  
  
"A YEAR? We're gonna be there for a YEAR?!"  
  
"Well, yeah! But that'll give us enough time..."  
  
"Pfft. Enough time for what, I daresay?"  
  
"Well, to start over. Get new lives, you know? Even though drugs are great, I don't want to die from them. We can stop doing drugs, get new reputations—"  
  
"Stop...doing...drugs?" Onimo asked slowly, a pause between each word. His eyes began to glow with hate at the thought of no more drugs.  
  
"'Oh, let's go to America! Let's start new lives! Let's stop doing fuckin drugs! I don't want to die from them!'" Onimo mimicked, his voice rising with each word.  
  
"When the hell did you sign up for this fuckin program anyway?! Wnd why didn't you tell me about this before now, huh? What the hell kind of friend are you trying to play?!!?"  
  
"I didn't think it was important, ok?! They were only going to pick one person as the winner of this thing so I doubted I would be chosen!!! That's why I didn't tell you! What kind of friend am I?! I'm the one who murders people to save our skins, rob banks so that WE can get drugs—"  
  
"Oh ho ho, but does that matter any more? You don't WANT to do drugs anymore, bastard! I live solely on drugs, and now you're gonna make me move to bloody America without them! FUCK YOU!" Onimo took a step towards Yugi, then unexpectantly swung at him, punching Yugi hard in the stomach. Yugi gasped and grabbed his stomach, keeling over. With a satisfied look, Onimo turned his heel and stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door so hard behind him that the TV shook cautiously on top of the wobbly TV stand.  
  
Still clutching his throbbing stomach, Yugi looked up towards the door where Onimo had just been.  
  
"Note to self...get more friends..."  
  
~*~Later That Day~*~  
  
Yugi folded his last remaining shirt and placed it neatly in the black suitcase along with his little amount of other clothes. Turning around, he began looking through his chest of drawers, checking to make sure he hadn't missed any clothes. Sighing, he closed the drawers, then shut his suitcase. Sliding it off the bed, he hooked his hand around the handle and took the suitcase towards the door, where he set it down to await his long travel to America in a few days.  
  
Yugi had recieved a thick envelope in 'Kaiba Speedy Mail Service' telling him all about the program, but mostly rambling about the oh-so-great- superior-to-all one, Seto Kaiba. Yugi was never really in touch with who was rich or famous or cool or anything of the sort, so he hadn't had the slightest idea who this Kaiba was when he signed up for the program. The booklet called 'Kaiba-The Story Behind The Best' told of how Kaiba was the richest man in the world, and only a teenager. He had created a game called Duel Monsters along with tons of equipment to go along with it. He also ran several other services; speedy mail, Kaiba Land (a humongous theme park), Kaiba Unleashed (a chain of store selling merchandise featuring Kaiba-Kaiba pictured t shirts, mugs, etc), Kaiba Dress Up (A store where you buy your own Kaiba looking doll that can buy all kinds of clothes for and dress him up), My Life As A Kaiba Fanatic (A a chain of clubs where Kaiba Fanatics met to discuss their Kaiba fanatic lifestyles, where Kaiba would make an appearance once every five years), Hello My Name Is, And I Turned Gay For Kaiba (Where people who turned gay just for Kaiba could get counseling, or have a Kaiba look alike found and live Happily ever after), Dance Like Kaiba (a huge danc club where you learn to dance like Kaiba does), and many many more. By the time Yugi had finished reading the 50 page booklet all about Kaiba, he was disgusted by how rich this guy was, and the kind of things he ran.  
  
Yugi then picked up a slightly skinnier pamphlet on the program, which he read eagerly. It seemed like the chance of a lifetime to Yugi, and he was surprised and feeling very damn lucky after reading what he was allowed to do. When they said Exchange program, they had really meant it; he was gonna basically BE Kaiba! With a few rules and restrictions, at least. He got to live in Kaiba's MANSION. His spending allowence was $3000 a DAY. He was allowed to bank that too, so if he spent $2500 one day, the other $500 would carry on over to the next day. He was allowed to use any of Kaiba's services, including his helicopters, airplanes, submarines, boats, trains, subways, cars, limos, you name it.  
  
"Fwooooo...." Yugi whistled once he finished the pamphlet.  
  
"The only thing I'm not allowed to do is make him go bankrupt!" Yugi exclaimed with a smile on his face. "It's too bad Onimo isn't my friend anymore, he would have a blast...if only he had more enthusiasm..." Yugi muttered as he flipped through the remaining papers, telling him when he had to leave.  
  
"Damn, I have to be up at 4:30 in the friggen morning tomorrow?! Shit...I better go to bed now then...I'm gonna oversleep..." Yugi finished up reading the papers, then neatly placed them back in the folder and put them on top of his suitcase. He then trudged slowly back to his bed and fell down on it. Tomorrow morning, 4:30, the airport...America...  
  
Yugi was swimming in a huge pile of money that was filling the whole room. Onimo was watching him in disgust from a catwalk above him, a cigerette hanging out of his mouth.  
  
'Traitor!' Onimo shouted as he stopped to let out the smoke from his mouth. He then flung the lit cigerette into the pile of money that Yugi was swimming in.  
  
'Onimo! Wait! I know I kissed him, but it's not what you think! ONIMO!!!' Yugi watched as Onimo began laughing manically. A sudden spurt of flame errupted where the cigerette had landed-the pile of money was burning!  
  
'Have a nice time in Hell, Yugi!' Onimo laughed as he began walking away from the burning room, smoke trailing after him.  
  
'Onimo! Wait! Help me! I'm burning!' Yugi watching in horror as the fire swelled and circled around him. Suddenly it was on his hair, on his arm, he was burning! The smell of burning flesh filled his nostrils as he let out one last agonizing scream...  
  
Yugi's violet eyes snapped open. His clothes were sticking to him from all the cold sweat that had broken out on his body, and he was breathing hard.  
  
"It was just a dream...just a dream..." He muttered, still creeped out by it. He sat up in his bed and swung his legs over the side of the bed. The room was very dark, as was the sky outside. There was an occasional 'tweet tweet' from the birds outside. He shifted his gaze to the blinking red digital clock on the floor by his bed. Three thirty?!?! He was going to have to scamper if he wanted to get to the airport in time!  
  
Hurriedly, he ran to his drawers to get some clothes. Realizing all his clothes were in his suitcase, he flung it open and threw on a pair of mismatched clothes. Reclosing the suitcase and grabbing everything he needed, Yugi ran out the door, locking it behind him. Halfway out the main door of the apartment complex, Yugi realized he had forgotten to put his shoes on. Cursing under his breath, he turned back around, rushed up the stairs, fumbled for his keys, and got through the door. After a few minutes of searching, he finally found them and slipped them onto his feet. He then raced out the door, locked it in record time, and rushed down the hall and out the main door.  
  
The sky was dark and filled with onimous looking clouds that blocked out the sunrise. There were barely any cars on the roads. Yugi ran steadily down the sidewalk towards the airport.  
  
A few minutes of ragged breathing had passed when Yugi decided to take a break from running, a short one. He put his things down on the ground around a flickering street light and leaned against the cool metal pole. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe regularly when something hit his eyelid. His eye opened in response, only to be blinked shut as something else hit his eye. Soon, many things were hitting him, drenching him. Rain. The rain started out as a drizzle, but within sconds had turned into a raging thunderstorm. The rain came down in turrents, soaking Yugi to the bone. Lightning streaked through the blackened sky with sonic booming thunder trailing not too far behind.  
  
Sighing, Yugi walked out from the puddle of flickering light and began his soggy walk towards the airport. He probably would have saved time not getting his shoes, for they weren't proving very useful at the moment. He might as well have been walking in the rain barefoot because his shoes were filled with water.  
  
Yugi quickened his pace; he knew the airport wasn't that much farther. He sped walked for a few blocks, running off and on. After about fifteen minutes, he had reached his destination. He paused outside the building where he would look up his flight schedule before slowly walking in, leaving wet footprints behind him.  
  
Yugi approached a man standing behind a large wooden desk.  
  
"I'm here for the 4:30 am flight to America on the Kaiba plane..." Yugi mumbled at the man. The man smiled.  
  
"I suppose you're the lucky winner of the Exchange program?" He asked brightly, flipping through his flight schedule book.  
  
"Mmm hmmm..." Yugi said in response, looking around in the large room.  
  
"Okeydoke, well, you might want to have a seat. Your plane will be here in about a half an hour.  
  
"Whhat?! That long? I wouldn've thought I'd have missed it!" Yugi exclaimed as he fell into a nearby chair. The man smiled knowingly.  
  
"It's daylight savings." He stated. Yugi groaned.  
  
Somewhere in the distance, a clock chimed four.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes-Well, there's the end of that chapter. Hmm...I guess I lied when I said it'd be chock full of goodies. Oops. Well, the next few chapters will be. I didn't realize how long it would take me to describe the signing up and the leaving. Gomen!!!! I hope you liked it though. I might even get a third chapter up today!! ^-^ PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	8. My Happy Ending

Author's Notes-Ok ok. I know. I said I was going to wait till Summer vacation to update. Well, time flies, although on updates, it feels like forever. Only ONE more day till school's out! Well, one half day. WHOOOT! I'm only writing cuz I feel terrible. Lessee....chicken nuggets, fries, two packs of tic tacs, gum, chinese, ryans....oig. No wonder.  
  
The past two chapters have been rather short and boring, and I really don't want to make this one boring. So I might skip around some of the boring details, like getting on the plane and whatnot. Too booooring. Especially for me to write. Revisions may be made later though.  
  
Disclaimer-YES, I OWN YUGIOH! I have bedsets, tapes of it, wall scrolls, toothbrushes, toothpaste, mangas, cards, and more! I'd say that's a bit of owning Yugioh, ne?  
  
Confidential Pain  
  
Chapter Eight-My Happy Ending  
  
Onimo spoke quietly in a low, solemn voice, "You remember now, don't you?"  
  
(no oh god no please dad don't cut me anymore please no)  
  
"You remember the knife?"  
  
(stop it! god dad it hurts please don't)  
  
"The pain..."  
  
(oh it hurts so much please i-i'll fix it just don't cut me again)  
  
"All the blood."  
  
(there's so much blood no no please STOP)  
  
"Then you killed him."  
  
Yugi was trembling. "No...make it stop...it hurts...no..."  
  
"All the drugs. All the murders."  
  
"It....it's not what it seems! You—you're crazy! You don't-"  
  
"Get up!"  
  
"You've forced me too much already, I won't!"  
  
"Son! You better get up if you don't want to miss your flight!"  
  
Yugi's eyes snapped open to see a worried old man wearing glasses leaning over him. Several people on large benches around him were also staring in Yugi's direction.  
  
"Wh-where am I?"  
  
"You're at the airport. You got here early and you seemed to have dozed off. Then you started screaming and now it's time for you to wake up, your flight's boarding right now."  
  
Yugi tried to regain his normal breathing rate as the man talked and memories flooded back to him-he was going to America today!  
  
"Oh...thanks for waking me!" Yugi stood from his chair and smiled at the man, giving a small bow.  
  
As he turned and began towards his gate, he was jostled in the crowd hurrying to get to their own gates. People were shouting to each other, trying to be heard over other people and the music flowing through speakers in the ceiling.  
  
"How does it feel to be different from me, are we the same? How does it feel? You're different from me, different..." a lovely voice, a woman's, sang. Yugi felt somewhat moved by the song, but didn't have time to dally listening to it.  
  
"Well, here it is..." He whispered, craning his neck to look up at the large '511 Kaiba AirWay' sign that hung above the gate. Looking around, Yugi noticed he was the only person going into it.  
  
"Would you like some peanuts sir?" A young woman in a waitress outfit with the Kaiba emblem on her shirt asked Yugi, holding out a tray full of airplane peanut bags.  
  
"Oooh, thanks!" Yugi smiled and grabbed a few bags, then stuffed them in one of the vacant cup holders. The other three contained a slushie, a pina colada, and a large strawberry banana smoothie. Yugi took a dainty sip from each, then ripped open a bag and poured its contents into his mouth. Several fell out onto his lap and the floor, but he ignored those.  
  
"More chips please!" he shouted to a passing maid through a mouthful of peanuts. She gave him a disgusted look before disappearing into the kitchen, and reappeared moments later carrying a black tray which held an extremely oversized bag of jalapeno flavored chips. He grinned and snatched them, giving her a 'shoo!' wave.  
  
After several bags of peanuts, large sodas, different types of drinks, popcorn, chips, ice cream, jerky, and many other goodies, Yugi leaned his head against the back of his chair with a satisfied smile. He kicked off his shoes, which landed dangerously close to a bowl that held melted ice cream in it, and propped them up on the fold out tray on the back of the seat in front of him.  
  
"Let's see what kind of view we have from here..." Yugi muttered to himself as he slid the panel covering the small window to the left. When the outside world was revealed to him, Yugi had to gasp.  
  
"Holy shit...this is high...and mesmerizing..." Yugi watched as a large fishing boat drew in a net full of struggling fish, their scales glinting brightly in the last remaining rays of sunlight. (its very unlikely a bird will be able to fly that high without asphyxiating or freezing so yeah.)  
  
As the sky grew darker, he switched his gaze to the setting sun. It was beautiful...the clouds, which were once marshmallow like and white, were now wispy and charcoal black. The sky had turned an eerie blood red as the sun sank below the horizon. When the last rays of light disappeared from view, shadows crept across the various islands and the ocean below. A single star peeked out from the black sky.  
  
"Star light, star bright, wish I may, wish I might..." He began, staring intently at the star.  
  
When the waitress next came by, Yugi had fallen asleep, leaning against the glass.  
  
"When he's not pigging out on food, he's kind of cute..." She muttered as she approached him. She squatted down in front of him and reached her hand towards his face. She gently brushed aside a lock of his blonde hair as she leaned closer to him...  
  
"Lena!" Another maid shouted from the kitchen. The young woman crouching in front of Yugi jumped, startled. She gave a furtive look towards the kitchen door. Figuring no one would come through, she chanced giving Yugi a small peck on the lips. She brushed another stray lock of hair aside before quickly gathering some dirty dishes and rushing towards the kitchen, her face flushed red.  
  
The sunlight shone through the airplane window, attempting to penetrate Yugi's eyelids. His eyes involuntarily squeezed shut tighter, trying to block out the unwanted light.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but it is time to leave the plane. We are at Kaiba Estate."  
  
Yugi's eyes fluttered open to reveal a young lady standing over him, waiting for him to wake up. Sitting up, he peered out the window.  
  
"Holy shit!" He gasped as he looked through the airplane window. The Kaiba Estate was HUGE! Just from where he was, on an airplane runway, he noticed, he could see three pools, a golf course, a tennis court, a basket ball court, a helicopter-pad, a limo garage, a garden maze, and the genuine Kaiba Airport filled with many Kaiba planes.  
  
"Sir, if you get off the plane, you can see even more of what Kaiba Estate has to offer. Not to mention you can hear what you get to do as a participant of the Exchange Program. So, if you are done ogling, please follow me. You can stay here if you would like, but then the plane would return to Japan with you on it. Your choice." The woman gave a curt nod, then turned around to exit the plane with a frantic Yugi behind her.  
  
After exiting the plane, Yugi and the woman boarded a small vehicle on a set of tracks resembling a golf cart. The cart led them through the Estate until they finally reached the huge doors of the Kaiba Mansion.  
  
"Through here." The woman motioned toward Yugi, who followed her through the large doors of the mansion. His mouth unhinged to hang even lower at each step he took and each look he took as he followed her through the mansion.  
  
"Ok, here's the deal. As part of the Kaiba Exchange Student Program, you will be able to do many things. Each week you will have a lesson as you normally would at school. You will have one assignment each week to complete for a grade. Your weekly lesson will be held on Wednesdays, unless you would like to rearrange it whenever it suits you.  
  
While you are occupying the mansion, it will act as yours. The staff will follow your orders. You may use any room in the mansion, however Mister Kaiba has requested that his room never be entered throughout your stay.  
  
You have a spending allowance of $3,000 a day. If you go over this limit, your allowance of the next day will not be given to you. However, if you do not use all of your day allowance, it will carry through until the next day.  
  
Your belongings are in the mansion. Once you have picked out your room, tell one of the staff and they will bring you your things.  
  
You are free to use any of the Kaiba services- the airplanes, helicopters, speedy mail, boats, anything. If you ever have a question about what you are allowed to do, just ask one of the staff and they will answer your questions.  
  
I must be leaving now for I do not live here, nor do I follow your orders. Please enjoy your stay and have fun. Good bye."  
  
The woman smiled, then turned and walked out of the room. A few seconds later, Yugi heard the doors shut and smiled.  
  
"WHOO HOOOOOO!!!" He screamed, punching his fist into the air. He then whirled around and ran up the large spiral staircase to pick out a room.  
  
Author's Notes-And there you have it folks, the last of the boring short chapters!!!! Day early, but that's alright. SCHOOL IS OUT TOMORROW!! WHOOOOT!!!! Which means, of course, chapters coming in more often, so make sure to check up! Also, Dark Duel of Demons is no longer discontinued, you can read up on that now too! Until the next chapter of Confidential Pain, this is phreakyevil signing off! - PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	9. You Will Be The Death Of Me

Author's Notes-Just because I don't feel like writing ten chapters of boring crap about every little thing he did, so time will skip a bit. Tee hee. sarcasm  
  
When 'Subway Station' is referred to in this chapter, he's NOT talking about Subway Eat Fresh subway, but like the subway train subway.  
  
Sorry for the long update-haven't been around much. Check out my newest fanfic, The Yugioh Murder Scenario! -  
  
Disclaimer-Duh.  
  
Confidential Pain  
  
Chapter Nine-You Will Be The Death Of Me  
  
Yugi gazed up at the midnight sky dotted with thousands of brightly twinkling stars and sighed contentedly. It was hard to believe, but a month had already flown under his notice; a month of spending money like mad, being waited on hand and foot, having a grand time, living large, flirting with his private teacher, but most importantly, staying off drugs. He had made a vow to himself that as soon as he went shopping, he'd buy every anti- drug device or medication that existed, and indeed he did. The taste of LSD no longer lingered but was stashed in the very back of his mind, and the heroin had ceased to course through his veins.  
  
Short fragments of his 'life' back in Tokyo had passed across his memory every once in a while-parties at Anzu's, duels with Jounouchi, hanging out with Onimo. His memories were like shells in the ocean; they were there for you to look at for a moment before being pulled away by the strong current. No matter how many attempts he made to grasp them, they just slipped through his fingers like water, soon to be forgotten like everything else. The section of his mind containing all the memories of his past was locked to him and he had yet to recover the key.  
  
Yugi tore his gaze from the mezmerizing sky, only to shift it to a large ruby sitting on a thick gold band on his thumb. He moved his hand slightly so that the starlight could catch in the ruby and sparkle magnificently. His mind wandered to the two black velvet boxes stowed away in his safe- each containing a perfectly cut diamond ring; one reserved for the one lucky woman that he may marry, the other in case the first marriage didn't follow through completely. And if neither of those ever happened, well, at least he'd have some bling bling!  
  
"Yugi! Hey, Yugi!" A voice whispered, calling to him from the ground below.  
  
Yugi looked down quickly, his heart thumping in his chest from the sudden startle. He searched the ground desperately for the source of the voice-it sounded so familiar, but it was too dark to see anything.  
  
"Helloooo!" The voice called again, "Are you going to ignore me or get the freak down here?" Yugi glanced down once again; if he could only see the face of the familiar voice...  
  
Turning around, he looked through the glass bay windows that led in to his bed chamber toward the dim red digital numbers floating through the dark room. They read 2:51 AM.  
  
Who in their right minds would be out at this hour-or rather, how the hell did they get past all the tight security that surrounded the estate?!  
  
Yugi turned back to the balcony and searched his mind, trying to think of a fast way to get from the balcony to the ground, but nothing clicked in his mind.  
  
"If it was really you, you would have just jumped down there! God, what's gotten into you?"  
  
Yugi felt a tingling chill run through his body as the voice floated out from his bed chamber. He slowly began turning around, mentally bracing himself against whoever might be standing there.  
  
"Scared, Yugi?" The voice gave out an eerie laugh that rang through Yugi's head and rattled his brain when Yugi came face to face with the person. He could only stare in shock and wonder at the so familiar boy standing before him.  
  
"You...who are you? You look so familiar...like a friend I had long ago..." Yugi asked, his mind searching for a name to match the face. He felt like a dear friend had come to visit after years of them being separated. The boy chuckled in response to his question.  
  
"You don't remember?" A look of sadness passed through his eyes, but was quickly replaced with a mask of stoicism. "Well, I'm sure you'll remember shortly, for I brought someone else with me."  
  
Yugi's eyes widened when yet another person stepped out of the shadows of the room to reveal himself.  
  
"Jounouchi!!" Yugi cried, suddenly, finally remembering his old friend. "And Onimo! How could I forget? Ya'll were my best friends! It's been so long-where have you been?" Yugi grinned widely and happiness coursed through him-it had been forever since he'd seen Onimo, and it felt like longer since he'd seen Jounouchi.  
  
"Nowhere, really." Onimo said with what seemed a bit of hatred.  
  
"Oh....well, it's great seeing you again!" Yugi grinned again and made as to embrace the two friends. They both chuckled as they watched him, much to their amusement, pass right through them.  
  
"What....what the hell?" Yugi whispered, staring at his empty arms bewildered. He slowly turned his head to look behind him-the two boys were still standing in the exact same spot like nothing had happened. But Yugi had just been on the other side of them...  
  
"You really are stupid..." Jounouchi muttered, turning around to face where Yugi now stood.  
  
"You're wondering why you passed right through us, aren't you?" Onimo smirked, satisfied, when Yugi nodded. "It's really easy, the answer to that. I mean, I could punch you--" He punched him, but Yugi watched in horror as the hand passed through his jaw, and he felt nothing but a numbing chill. "But you wouldn't feel it. Don't you get it yet?"  
  
"Um...is this a crazy dream?" Yugi whispered.  
  
"No, baka!" Jounouchi said in a harsh tone.  
  
"Then why is this happening?!" Yugi wailed.  
  
"Because..." Onimo whispered, taking a few steps closer to Yugi, "you killed us."  
  
Yugi's blood ran cold and he felt his heart plummet to the bottom  
  
of his stomach as Onimo's harsh words sank in.  
  
"You-you're lying! You can't just make such stupid accusations, Onimo! I'm not a murderer! Jounouchi, is he crazy, or what?!" Yugi laughed nervously, then looked at Jounouchi, expecting support. "Right?!"  
  
"You disgust me!" He spat in response to Yugi. "You ARE a murdering bastard! YOU KILLED ME! Your best friend!!"  
  
"Yeah, you killed me too, Yugi! What'd you do that for, you big bully!" Onimo asked playfully, enjoying watching Yugi squirm and sweat. His smirk challenged that of the Cheshire Cat.  
  
Yugi allowed Jounouchi's venomous words sink in, though he could remember no such act. He felt his knees give in and collapsed in a near chair, trying to sort everything out. He jumped up immediatly though, as he realized he was sitting on something cold and wet. Looking back in the chair, his mouth fell open in horror-Anzu was staring at him with empty eyes, blood dripping down from a bullet wound in her chest.  
  
"No....this can't be happening..." Yugi grabbed his hair and shut his eyes tightly, trying to block everything out, but what he saw was just as bad, or even worse, from what sat before his opened eyes.  
  
The dredged up memories began playing through his mind like a movie, and the stop button was stuck.  
  
'"You'll pay in hell, bitch!" He yelled angrily as he pulled the trigger.  
  
Anzu's inhaled sharply in a last, rasping breath before she collapsed to the ground on her knees and fell sideways, her legs buckled under her body in an awkward position. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, showing only the whites. Blood flowed steadily from her mouth, drenching her lacy white negligee, staining it a crimson red.'  
  
'"I...I'm not quite sure how to say this..." Yugi grabbed Jounouchi's hand and placed something hard and cold into it. Yugi turned his head to face to Jounouchi's and looked into Jounouchi's eyes. In a split second, those eyes were widening as Yugi rushed forward and locked his lips onto Jounouchi's. Jounouchi tried to push away, but Yugi pressed harder against him and even slipped his tongue into Jounouchi's mouth.  
  
Suddenly Jounouchi's eyes glazed over and his lips stopped trying to resist. Yugi pulled away, smirking at the limp body.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you-I won't be ordering flowers for you, love." Yugi licked his lips as he pulled away. Jounouchi's hand fell away from his chest, where Jounouchi had been holding a knife to his own heart. Blood spilled onto the bed, seeping through and soaking everything. Yugi smirked and backed away form the bed.'  
  
'"When the hell did you sign up for this fucking program anyway?! Why didn't you tell me about this before now, huh? What the hell kind of friend are you trying to play?!!?"  
  
"I didn't think it was important, ok?! They were only going to pick one person as the winner of this thing so I doubted I would be chosen!!! That's why I didn't tell you! What kind of friend am I?! I'm the one who murders people to save our skins, rob banks so that WE can get drugs—"  
  
"Oh ho ho, but does that matter any more? You don't WANT to do drugs anymore, bastard! I live solely on drugs, and now you're gonna make me move to bloody America without them! FUCK YOU!" Onimo took a step towards Yugi, his ghostly fist solidifying, then unexpectantly swung at him, punching Yugi hard in the stomach. Yugi gasped and grabbed his stomach, keeling over. With a satisfied look, Onimo turned his heel and stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door so hard behind him that the TV shook cautiously on top of the wobbly TV stand.  
  
Yugi forced his eyes open, ending the memories at once. His whole body was shaking-he was a murderer! He HAD killed...all his friends...  
  
Tears of anger and uncertaintly began dripping from his worried violet eyes.  
  
"I....I didn't want to remember this..." He fell to his knees, clutching his head, trying to force the memories out of his mind, silently cursing Onimo for bringing this back to him.  
  
"Curse you Onimo!" Yugi shouted, raising his head to look at the cause for his misery, but he wasn't there. Yugi inhaled sharply as he glanced around the room-no one was there! What had just happened?!  
  
Thoughts raced through Yugi's mind-it was all too much! Pulling himself to his legs, Yugi stumbled towards the nightstand where his clock and his credit card sat. He checked the time as he grabbed the small plastic card- 2:51 AM.  
  
He wanted to forget it all-and he only knew of one thing that could do that. $3000 of it would definitely help him forget.  
  
He couldn't remember how-or when- he had gotten to the subway station, but he stood there now, watching a certain drunkard's every move with narrowed eyes from the other side of the station, a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"Please stay behind the yellow line, the train is approaching," Came a female's voice from the speakers. Everyone in the station obligingly took a few steps back, staying clearly behind the yellow line.  
  
"Yugi! Hey, son! It's been a while since I saw you last!" The drunkard, who had just now taken notice of Yugi, smiled at Yugi and began to swagger his way, arms opening wide to embrace his long-since seen and only son.  
  
"Get away from me..." Yugi muttered, watching as th man got closer to him, still smiling like everything was alright. "Stay away from me! You haven't talked to me in thirteen years, why bother now? It's too late now-you've already berid me of my mother and sister! I want nothing to do with you!" Out of the corner of his eye, Yugi saw the bright white headlights of the approaching train. "Why didn't you kill me like you killed them?! WHY?! I hate you!"  
  
Many irrated bystanders began looking at the screaming boy, wondering why he couldn't keep his damn mouth shut. Some people began edging away from him, afraid that he was a looney.  
  
"Yugi...how dare you speak to me in that tone? You should be grateful--"  
  
"For what?!" Yugi spat out, interrupting his father's deep, harsh tone. "For killing off my family and then running off with a whore? You just left me there! What the hell kind of father are you?! You know what? Don't answer that! The kind of father you are--" Before even considering his actions, Yugi found himself rushing towards the bewildered bum and pushing him with all his might towards the train tracks; it was as if someone had taken over Yugi's body and possessed him to do such an act. "—is a dead one!" Yugi shouted, watching satisfied as the man stumbled past the yellow line, then fell backwards, landing squarely on the tracks with the train only seconds away.  
  
Screams and gasps rang out through the station, and before anyone could move to help the man, the train had passed in the blink of an eye, leaving them with a slight breeze and an echoing, tortured scream. People stared in horror at what the passing train had left behind-blood splatters covering the walls-fragments of body parts covering the floor. Yugi looked down satisfied at the finger of his father lying inches from Yugi's shoe. Smiling, he raised his shoe, then brought the heel of it down, smashing it upon the fragment of the body. People were staring at him, horrified and disgusted, while others were sobbing or screaming in their cell phones.  
  
Yugi gave the station a sweepover, glaring at anyone who stared at him.  
  
"What?! I just helped society and all you can do is stare at me?! He's not worth crying over! He was a bastard! He deserved to die!! You people make me sick!" Angry tears fell from his violet eyes, but he brushed them away before anyone could see. Turning on his heel, he stormed out of the station, leaving the traumatized people behind.  
  
"Excuse me sir, would you like bacon, or sausage?"  
  
"What?!" Yugi shouted, whirling around to find the source of the voice. He felt someone tapping his shoulder.  
  
"Are you still half asleep sir?" the voice asked. Yugi felt the world around him disintegrating, only to be replaced by a young butler standing over him.  
  
'It was...only a dream...' He thought as he recalled the happening that had just taken place. 'It seemed so real though...' Shuddering, he looked up at the butler.  
  
"I'm not really in the mood for any meat at the moment," he said shakily, remembering the finger that he had crushed under his heel. "I'll take some waffles though. Make that a lot of waffles, I'm hungry." The butler nodded and bowed, then scooted out of the room.  
  
Yugi looked around him; he was in a huge room, on a huge canopy bed, in a silk and velvet night gown.  
  
"When did I go to sleep?" He tried to remember, but his mind came up blank. Groaning, he pulled himself over to the night stand beside the bed. He fumbled with the drawer before finally pulling it open, to reveal an assortment of empty bottles and plastic bagsscattered inside it. Picking one of them up, he sniffed it cautiously.  
  
"Awww, dammit!" he cursed himself. "I was supposed to stop doing drugs while I was here...damn it all!" He threw the cursed bottle across the room, then fell back onto the bed, sighing. He wondered what had driven him to do those drugs...he couldn't remember getting up last night to get them. He had probably spent all of today's $3000 though...  
  
A metallic ringing was heard throughout the house, signifying that breakfast was ready. Pulling himself to his feet, Yugi stepped into his new velvet slippers and headed towards the door, grabbing a Slim Jim from his Slim Jim machine when he passed it.  
  
When he reached the large staircase, he grinned and sat on the rail like he did everyday and pushed off so that he could slide down rather than walk down the hundred stairs.  
  
"This never gets old," He muttered happily as he gained speed going down. The end of the short ride came and he jumped off, straightened his robes, then sauntered towards the dining room.  
  
"Your waffles, sir," spoke one of the butlers as he pulled out a chair that sat in front of a plate heaped with waffles. Yugi nodded and sat down to begin devouring his three pounds of fattening, syrup covered, pure sweet bliss waffles.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, what are your plans for today?" Jonathon, the butler, asked as he placed other various items on the table. Yugi waited until he had swallowed his mouth full of waffle and downed it with a glass of orange juice before answering.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about getting one of my rides pimped again just for the heck of it," He said thoughtfully, picturing his silver punchbuggy that was in the garage. His Camero had already been pimped-it now had four Slim Jim machines, a tv, a surround sound system, lava lamps, and a disco ball in it. "I also wanted to climb the rock, I haven't gotten around to doing that yet, and I want to go swimming. There could possibly be some pool shooting in there too. Most likely." Yugi stuffed another forkful of waffles in his mouth as Jonathon nodded approvingly.  
  
"I hope you enjoy your day, sir. I must attend to my other duties now." The butler slowly backed out of the room, leaving Yugi to his remaining half pound of waffles.  
  
Yugi gave a relieved sigh once the butler left the room. He had gotten away with not telling the butler that today's allowence had already been spent- though it wasn't really even his buisness. But Yugi wasn't entirely sure if drugs were on the 'allowed' list of things to spend three grand on. Either way, it was already done and he sure couldn't get a refund.  
  
Yugi swirled his last forkful of waffles around in the syrup for a few moments, thinking about his dream about killing his father. He couldn't help but wonder what had really happened to his family-he hadn't heard from them ever, but he had dreams of them all the time. Were they dead, or were they still alive somewhere? Had they kicked Yugi out? Had Yugi's dad murdered them?  
  
"My sister..." He muttered as he suddenly remembered that he recalled having a sister. Even if his parents had died of old age, she would still be alive!  
  
Pushing back his chair, Yugi got out, abandoning his waffles and started towards the stairs. Kaiba had awesome inventions-Yugi was sure he'd be able to find out about his family with them! He knew that if he wanted any real information, he'd have to use the best computer in the house-the one located in Kaiba's off-limits study.  
  
"Mom...sister...dad...I WILL find you..." Yugi murmured, knowing he'd have to use that computer, no matter what trouble he got in.  
  
Author's Notes- AUG! He has a sister?! Who knew! Who knows what trouble he'll get in if he tries to use that computer-but when his mind is set, it's set.  
  
So stay tuned for the next chapter of Confidential Pain! Will Yugi make it as far as inside Kaiba's study, or will he be caught?  
  
Meanwhile, check out The Yugioh Murder Scenario!  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
There's a show called Pimp My Ride on MTV. This dude in charge of it picks up your trashed up car and takes it to the Pimp Center. The pimp crew there spiffs up your car, aka pimps it. They did this one where the put a Nile river in it, another with lava lamps, another one with tvs and a dj station, etc etc. It's really cool! -  
  
I don't think there really are Slim Jim machines, but Yugi has them. We both loooooooooove Slim Jims. So they exist. 


	10. I See Your Face, You're Haunting Me

Disclaimer-I own Inuyasha like I own Slim Jims. And I don't have any Slim Jims, so that says something there. cries  
  
Author's Notes-I know I haven't updated in a tad bit, but it's all good now. I started this chapter several times, but never liked how it was. So I didn't bother since I had nothing. But like I said, it's all good now. . I got some ideas up my sleeve yet! Anyway, we left off with Yugi remembering he had a sister-or did he? And what of his parents? The chapter reveals...  
  
ALSO! Phreaky is VERY saddended that she has fallen to page two on the 'P' section! NOT COOL! I was sad about that for a few days. Still am. Meh.  
  
CHAPTER TEN!! YEAH! An even number! . This chapter should be fairly entertaining. Editor's Note: Warning, phreaky was on an insane amount of caffeine and soda during the writing of this chapter.  
  
Confidential Pain  
  
Chapter Ten- I See Your Face, You're Haunting Me  
  
Yugi flattened himself against the wall and slowly inched towards the corner, then cautiously peered around it.  
  
"This is Porcupine Head to Squirrley...do you read me?" Yugi whispered into an invisible walkie talkie ,imitating the static.  
  
"Pshhhhh....this is Squirrely to Porcupine Head...I read you...all clear?" He whispered in response to himself, but this time in a different, squeakier voice.  
  
"Purshhhh psh psh psh psh..." Static took over as Yugi carefully checked the halls to make sure all was clear and ready for the next move. "Psh psh.. all clear, I'm moving on...over and out psh psh psh..." He whispered before pushing a pretend button and clipping the walkie talkie on his belt.  
  
Double checking that the halls around him were empty, he darted on tip toe across the hall to the other side and hid behind a suit of armour. Shifting his eyes from side to side, he pulled out the walkie talkie once more.  
  
"Psh psh psh psh pshhhhh....target is in sight..." Yugi flitted his gaze to the large, mahogany double doors that led to Kaiba's study.  
  
"10-4 psh psh psh psh..." Squirrely responded. Yugi peered around the armour to make sure no one was coming, but almost choked on his saliva when he saw one of the butlers approaching. He quickly zipped behing the armour and flattened against the wall, willing himself to be invisible, before bringing the walkie talkie to his mouth.  
  
"Porcupine Head to Squirrely...butler approaching!! Camo time! Psh psh psh pshhhhhh...." Yugi clipped it once more to his belt then lifted his wrist so it was level with his naval. He wiggled the fingers on his other hand for a second before sticking out his index finger, twirling it around a few times. Raising it to a spot above his wrist, he breathed out three times quickly, then brought his finger down and pressed an invisable button.  
  
"It's camo time!" He whispered, taking his finger away from the button and stretching his arms out on either side of him. Giving a shifty gaze to the approaching butler, he breathed, but held it in so the butler would not hear his breathing.  
  
The old, slow walking butler took his time coming down the hallway, causing poor Porcupine to begin to turn a shade of purple from holding his breath so long. When at last he reached the spot across from Yugi, he bent down to tie his shoe. Yugi made a few exasperated noises, then reluctantly let the breath out of him in a large whoooosh.  
  
"Hmm?" The butler, hearing the noise, lifted his head and looked around for the source of the noise. He spotted Yugi hiding behind a suit of armour, with his arms and legs stretched up against the wall.  
  
"Oh! Why hello Sir Yugi..." The butler stood up and bowed, staring somewhat confused at Yugi, who shifted his gaze around.  
  
"Who you talkin' to Willis?!" He hissed at the butler, who raised an eyebrow in response. "You can't see me! I BLEND!!!!" Yugi bared his teeth at the butler and flattened himself against the wall even more as if to prove his point. "Squirrely...I think I've been spotted psh psh psh psh..." Yugi muttered while keeping an eye on the butler, who began to slowly back away. "Keep on psh psh psh guard! Psh psh pshhhhh...Squirrely!! I think I'm psh psh psh psh lose psh psh psh ing you! Psh psh psh pshhhhh pweeeeee!" Yugi gave a startled look at the walkie talkie. "No! Squirrely, do you read me? SQUIRRELY!!" Yugi whacked his arm against the wall in attempt to get the walkie talkie to work again, but that proved stupid as a sharp pain ran through his arm, causing him to do a small jig in pain.  
  
"Ow ow ow ow ow ow owwwww!" He squealed, waving his arm around in the air in attempt to make it stop hurting, narrowly missing whacking the butler, who was making an attempt to dodge his flailing arms. In his attempt to get away from Yugi, his leg accidently ran into Yugi, who tripped over it and fell flat on his face.  
  
"Omph! Whoo fwoopid—whaddoo phying todo?! Dwill me?!" Yugi said from his face down position on the floor, feeling around for the scared butler, who scurried down the hall, leaving Yugi's swollen arm and red face.  
  
Heaving himself up from the floor, Yugi looked around for the butler, but saw no sight of him.  
  
"Damn stupid...what's the world coming to...crazy people out there..." He mumbled irritably while rubbing his arm. "Trying to get into freaking..and then that ass...and now..." His mutterings suddenly stopped as he turned to see the large doors in front of him. A grin washed over his face, and he darted a glance along the halls-no one coming this time.  
  
Wiggling his eyebrows and fingers, he readied himself for the doorknob. He nodded his head from side to side, cracking his neck, then narrowed his eyes, prepared for anything that might come.  
  
He breathed in, then breathed out, and then gave a determined sigh. Looking at the doorknob, he reached his hand closer and closer to it. Grabbing it, he felt the cold metal against his sweaty hands and began to turn it.  
  
"Excuse me, Sir, you're not allowed in there." A voice said from behind him, causing him to jump slightly.  
  
"Huh? Wasn't me!" Yugi said, turning around and putting on an innocent look. "I-I wasn't trying to get in there! Nope! Wasn't me! Musta been....Squirrely! Yeah! It was Squirrely!" He stammered, giving the butler a huge, innocent smile and letting go of the doorknob.  
  
"Squirrely?" He said dubiously.  
  
"Ye-Yeah! Squirrely! He's uh...my..my..my evil twin! Yeah! Wasn't me, nope, no no no!" There was an akward silence in the hallway, in which the butler stared at Yugi like he was crazy, and Yugi's smile faltered. Looking around the hall, Yugi fixed his gaze on something.  
  
"Hey...what's that?" He asked, pointing at something behind the butler.  
  
"What?" He asked, turning around to follow Yugi's point. "What are you pointing at?" Seeing nothing, he turned back around to see Yugi fiddling with the doorknob, trying to get it open.  
  
"Damn stupid thing is locked..." He muttered, and not noticing the butler staring at him, he jiggled with the door some more.  
  
"Ahem..." The butler coughed, causing Yugi to whirl around.  
  
"The twin! The evil twin! It was him!" Yugi squeaked, fumbling nervously. "Hey, what's that?" Yugi asked, pointing at the same spot he had before.  
  
"I'm not falling for THAT again, sir." The butler said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Kiki loo kuckoo!" A voice said behind the butler, whose eyes widened in shock. Afraid of what was actually there this time, he slowly turned around- to see nothing.  
  
"Yuuuugi...." He muttered angrily, turning around to face the devil child. "What?! Where'd he go?!" He said, looking around for him. He caught sight of the boy running down the hall and turning around the corner. He started to chase after the boy, but decided against it and sighed, deciding to go have a nice cup of tea.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Yugi leaned against his bedroom door, breathing hard from running so fast.  
  
"Damn all those butlers..." He sighed, sliding down to the floor in a slouched position. "But thankfully I know Ventriliquism..." He smiled, recalling the butler's scared face.  
  
Stabbing at the carpet with his index finger, he tried to figure out how he'd get into the study. Now that he knew it was locked, he'd need to get the key. He'd also have to find a way to get everyone out of the place that way he could do it in peace. Unless he was able to slip by unnoticed...  
  
Grinning, Yugi stood up and wandered over to his nightstand. Pulling open the drawer, he reached in and picked up the small, sparkly purple credit card. He pocketed it, then whisteling, left his room and the house to do a bit of shopping.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Clurcky, the Security man, sat in the security room with his box of donuts, watching the security camera monitors dully. His eyes began to slowly droop shut, and he failed to notice the shadow that was moving in front of Kaiba's study. His breathing steadily got slower as he fell asleep, and the donut he was holding fell from his hand onto the floor with a soft –kerflump-. He sat up with a jolt from the noise, and looked wildely around for his precious.  
  
"My precious..." He whispered, picking it up and taking a dainty bite out of it.  
  
A sudden sound of a door knob jiggling protruded from the speakers of the monitor watching Kaiba's study. Clurcky stuffed the rest of the dount in his mouth and peered closer at the screen.  
  
"A...dog?" He asked himself. Shaking his head, he reached for the security phone and dialed the security room downstairs to have someone check it out.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Harold Isnuts, the same butler from earlier, had answered the confused security man's phone call. He was now standing around the corner from the hallway where he and Yugi had met earlier, the hallway where Kaiba's study was located. He heard an occasional jiggling of the door knob.  
  
Cautiously, he sneaked a glance around the corner and did indeed see a dog- a curious one at that. Were dogs supposed to stand on two feet and pick locks? A sudden suspicion crossed his mind...  
  
Quietly, he approached the dog with as little noise as possible. When he was at last standing right behind him, he tapped the dog on the shoulder.  
  
"Ehhh?" The dog said, turning around to come face to face with Mr. Isnuts. "I mean...WOOF WOOF!" The dog said, dropping to all fours and cantering about woofing.  
  
Harold Isnuts gave an annoyed sigh, rolled his eyes, and grabbed the dog's head with both of his hands.  
  
"WOOF WOOF WOOF!" The dog said when he did that, trying to get him to stop. Ignoring the acts of reluctance from the dog, Harold pulled off the dogs head to reveal a squinting Yugi.  
  
"..."  
  
"...."  
  
Harold stared at the half dog, half human Yugi, with the head still in his hand, and blinked a few times at him. Yugi coughed and fiddled with his paws a little, looking around innocently.  
  
"I'll just be...going now..." Yugi said, bringing himself to a stand and grabbing the head. He then took off down the hall, shouting "It was the evil twin I tell you!!! I'm really asleep in my room!"  
  
Harold sighed and rubbed his temples, then shook his head and headed back towards the butler lounge.  
  
--------------------------  
  
The next morning came quickly, and Yugi jumped out of bed, ready to put his next plan into action. Walking over to the intercom, he pressed a button and began speaking.  
  
"Please send Mr. Isnuts up here immediately." Yugi said in his important voice. He took his finger off the button, then seated himself in his poofy chair, waiting for the nutso.  
  
A few minutes passed by, when finally his door creaked open and the butler walked in.  
  
"Yes, boy?" He said in a strange voice, treating Yugi like a doggy.  
  
"Hmph. I want you to take the day off. You deserve it, I mean, you're such a bad-I mean, good, wonderful, superb worker! I insist!" Yugi said in a cheery voice, giving Harold a charming smile.  
  
"No, I think I'll pass."  
  
"I said, I insist." Yugi said in a demanding voice.  
  
"I said, I'll pass."  
  
"But you really need a break."  
  
"Had one three months ago."  
  
"Take the month off then."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"YES!!!!"  
  
"I'd rather stick around here."  
  
"FINE!" Yugi screamed, waving his arms around as if to make some sort of a point. "There's a package for you. Go get it. You have to sign for it. At the door. Go."  
  
"No."  
  
"...Yes."  
  
"Let me think about this-no."  
  
"Let me think about this-You're fired!" Yugi shouted into the man's face, who just stared back, astounded.  
  
"What? You can't fire me!" He said in a nervous voice.  
  
"Oh yes I can! The contract says so! 'Fire and or Hire as you please, the staff are yours for the time being.' I win, you lose, HAHA!" Yugi smiled, pointing at him in a victorious way.  
  
"Please...don't fire me..." He said quietly.  
  
"Already did. Now get outta here!"  
  
"But...but..."  
  
"No but's. Get out, or take the month off."  
  
"No! I want my job, I don't want to take the month off!"  
  
"Then let me in Kaiba's study."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I said so. I'll give you a raise, and three thousand dollars."  
  
Harold started to retort, but shut his mouth. Yugi could see him contemplating the possibilities to himself.  
  
"I'll even donate three grand towards your daughter." Yugi spoke quietly.  
  
"What? You know about my daughter?" The man said, jerking his gaze to Yugi instead of the floor.  
  
"Oh yes, the whole drama story, your daughter witnessed something terrible and was traumatized and soon went into a coma...and that hospital is damn expensive!" Yugi rolled his eyes as a tear fell from the quiet man's eye.  
  
"Ok...fine...I accept your deal...but what do you need to go in there for?" He asked curiously.  
  
"To order some pizza!" Yugi smiled, and stood up from his chair. Grabbing his hand, the two shook hands, sealing their deal.  
  
"Now...take me to the study..." Yugi said, shooing the man out of the bedroom so that he could lead him.  
  
'Finally...At last, I just might find what was forgotten...' He thought to himself as the two walked along the halls.  
  
Author's Notes- dramatic music plays This chapter was meant to be pretty entertaining, while something important also happens. So what if only one major thing took place, this kind of this happens. - Besides, I gotta leave you in the dark a tad bit more! - Stay tuned!  
  
The more reviews, the faster the update! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	11. Just Pick One and Cut

Author's Notes- Holy freakin SHEEZY! I haven't updated in forever! ( First I had writer's block, then I finally wrote the chapter, then I LOST the notebook I wrote it in, then crap happened and my computer went byebye, then I finally found the notebook, and then computer came back and went byebye again! TT BUT but but I FOUND IT and all is good.

Think it'll be worth the wait? XD  
Let's hope so!

**Confidential Pain  
Chapter Eleven- Just Pick One and Cut**  
_(Oh yes, and if you haven't figured it out, Onimo is sort of like Yami/Atemu, in the way that he's a 'older' version of Yugi. But the Yugi in this fanfic is about the age of the Atem in the anime, but…you get my point?)_

Yugi gazed idly around the room, trying to remember what exactly he'd wanted to search for anyway. Back when he didn't have anything to work with, he'd been overflowing with questions and wonders. But now that he was there, hands perched atop the keyboard of the super-all-knowing-and-superdandy-Kaiba computer, his mind was a complete blank.

"Think…think…think…" he muttered, spinning slowly from side to side in his chair. His eyes roved over the scattered awards, portraits, family lines, and animal heads that lined the walls of the study. A faint itching started to form in the back of his mind as he stared at the walls-as if the answer was right in front of him. His eyes came to rest on a framed family tree of the Kaiba's. A few of the names looked familiar, but he'd probably just heard about them in the news and such. Yugi began to wonder how far back his family tree---

"THAT'S IT!" Grinning, Yugi whirled back to face the monitor and brought up Google. He'd search for HIS family tree! Adrenaline pumped through his body with the new idea, and his fingers flew across the keys as he typed in a worthy search item- 'Muto Family Tree'.

…Nothing. Google, Yahoo, MSN, Dogpile--none of them provided a single hint to Yugi. There didn't seem to be another Muto in the world; he couldn't even find himself. Sighing dejectedly, he switched to searching for pictures. There had to be at least one picture on the net of him on vacation or something. Surely his mom had snapped some and sent them around to other family and friends?

"Dude, what the fuck is up with all this gay-ass porn!" Yugi exclaimed as the pictures loaded quickly. He hurriedly clicked to the next page, and the next, and the next- but they all seemed to be filled with pictures and drawings of two porcupine-headed boys screwing each other. Even scarier was the fact that they had a freakish resemblance to himself and Onimo. Shuddering, he skipped ahead to the twentieth page of pictures.

A bright one in the corner caught his eye. The Kaiba Corp logo was scrawled across the top, and underneath stood a fancily dressed smiling bride holding on to her handsome husband. It took Yugi a few moments for it to register that the handsome man in the picture was none other than Seto Kaiba himself!  
"…He smiles?" From all the pictures lined in the mansion and televised interviews he'd seen, Kaiba wasn't exactly the smiling type.

Yugi clicked on the site, which turned out to be a fan archive of any and all pictures anyone in the world could get their paws on of Kaiba. It was very creepy seeing so many people gush over the man…yet the pictures they provided were like digging into Kaiba's diary or something. Just because they were so not-Seto and personal looking.

The archive titled 'Wedding Ceremony TT' seemed to be the most interesting. Yugi couldn't recall Mrs. Kaiba's face, even though there must have been portraits of her all over the mansion. Scanning through the wedding pictures though, her face didn't show in a single one of them. Either the picture was taken from the back or the side, or her veil was down. It was really starting to irritate him for some reason.

"AH! FINALLY!" He smirked as a picture began to load of the bride unveiled and posing for her audience. When he saw her face however, he didn't get the relieved feeling of recognition he'd thought he would. Instead an unsettling feeling tickled his stomach, and something seemed to be poking his brain as if to remind him of an incident with that woman. But the more he stared at her face and probed his memory for her, the more it seemed to ease into the black hole of his past.

"She must have…come to talk to us at school…or something…" He mumbled, coming to a decision to just let it go. It wasn't that important anyway- he was looking for HIS family, not Kaiba's. So what if she looked familiar? She was famous by marriage, surely everyone knew her.

'You didn't even know Kaiba was married,' came a small voice in his head. Yugi shook his head, trying to berid himself of the thought.

Reaching into his pocket, Yugi rummaged through the starburst and skittles and gum wrappers for the small bottle he'd stashed a few hours ago. Fingers touching it, they wrapped around it happily and drew it to the desk. A small label, halfway peeled off, read 'CX-With love to our skradlada, F&J.' The label was handwritten by one of the two good friends of his that resided in New York, Freez and James. They often sent him experimental products, extras, or just one-time flukes that didn't do much. Some were pretty horrible, but free drugs are nothing to complain about!

Yugi unscrewed the cap, putting it to the side, and tipping the bottle, he tapped it on the small groove between his outstretched thumb and index finger. A small mound of white substance gathered in the groove, dancing in his lusting violet eyes.

"To wasting away," he cheered, raising his hand slightly before bringing it carefully to his nose. In one deep breath, the substance had disappeared, leaving only a reddening nose and slight twitch behind.

"Yugi! How's it been?" Onimo called from the doorway, startling Yugi.

"Onimo-hey! Long time no see. Where the hell have you been?" Yugi held up the half-empty bottle toward Onimo, who strolled across the room to take it.

"Hm. This is new…" Snorting the rest of the contents, he tossed the empty bottle back to Yugi. "So Christina's dead?"

"Yeah. They made this out of his bones. Pretty fucked up, eh?"

"Haha. I'm gonna smoke you when you die, Yugi. Gonna fuckin molest you and throw your penis to the drug dealers." He snickered, dropping his arms across Yugi's shoulders from behind. Yugi shook his head, laughing.

"You're not the only one who's wanted a puff of that." Yugi winked trailing his fingers across Onimo's warm flesh—  
'Wait…why…? Since when was I attracted to Onimo? I'm straight…I thought he was too?'

His thoughts were brought to a flashing halt as he felt Onimo's warm tongue flicker across his nape, leaving behind a trail of wet and burning skin. Yugi's eye rolled in and out of focus as his heart began pounding faster-he could feel something tightening in his jeans.  
'But…why?'

"Onimo-what are you doing! I'm not--" A moan escaped his lips instead of a protest. Onimo's hand had slipped under his shirt and was now caressing his chest. Yugi could feel his belt coming undone above his tingling skin.

His mind completely shut down as he felt his pants being lowered. The chilliness of the room only passed across his skin for a moment-in the next Onimo was grinding crudely against him. Yugi heard sirens screaming in his head, but the moist feeling driving on him was too ecstatic to give up.

He was drowning in the lust Onimo was pouring onto him- gasping for breath as he experienced this new type of wild madness that felt so damn good. Yugi's whole body shuddered with each hot breath against his sensitive skin-but the sirens were getting louder and louder. The more he tried to ignore them, the more they came into focus. Yugi screamed in agony, not wanting to tear away from Onimo, but at the same time wanting to find out what the hell was trying to distract him.

Sirens screaming shrilly-and thunder; horribly loud thunder that shook the whole mansion-his head throbbed with all the noise, why wasn't it stopping! And then there were voices! Where were these voices coming from! Screaming at him, surrounding him-what did they want?

"GET AWAY!" Yugi screamed as loud as he could, clamping his hands tightly over his ears. He didn't want to hear it anymore—"JUST STOP IT!" He felt himself fall out of the computer chair, landing in pain on the soft carpeted floor. Grabbing his head, he continued to roll around and kick and scream, trying to drown out the horrible sounds.

Letting out an anguished cry, he forced his eyes open and glanced wildly around the room. So many shadows-blurred and surrounding him. Slowly they started to come into better focus-black boots, guns, helmets-black clothed people-all pointing their weapons at him.

"Wha-what the hell! Get away from me!" Yugi cried, suddenly filled with fear. They were here to kill him!

"You're under arrest!" One of them boomed, his loud voice penetrating Yugi's skull like a bullet. Had he been shot? Or was it…

"NO!" He slammed his eyes shut and turned away from the noise, willing it to go away.  
'Onimo. It's just him. This is just Christina, it's his world…It's all gone…none of this is real, he's fucking with my head! I'll just sleep, it'll all be gone when I wake up! It'll all be gone…'

He felt himself drifting away, leaving behind all this mess. Just as he found peace, a cold shiver ran across his wrists, and a harsh grip formed around his arms. He felt his feet lose touch with the floor. Jerking awake, he discovered himself in the grasp of two police officers, two more following with guns pointed at him.

"You-you can't do this! It wasn't me-I'm just here…I'm not…it's wrong…Onimo….he did it…" Yugi trailed off helplessly as he realized Onimo had disappeared- he always had when trouble reared it's ugly head. Onimo wasn't being towed away…he wasn't being blamed for this…

Raising his head with much effort, Yugi focused on the computer chair. He and Onimo-just moments ago…what was that anyway? So many thoughts whirled through Yugi's mind, making it hurt much worse than it should have.

"I'll get you for this Onimo!" He shouted across the room, spit flying from his mouth as hot tears began to trash his face.

The police tightened their grip on him and dragged the struggling boy across the room. Yugi flew a last fleeting glance around the room-he'd never see this pampered place again. The bright chandeliers, the fancy furniture, the detailed paintings…the computer screen. The forgotten page displaying an unseen portion of pictures of the wife. Standing in a garden-overalls clutching her body-a small boy smiling stupidly in her arms.

Yugi's eyes widened and he felt his heart come to a stop as he stared into the eyes of the little boy. The eyes of the mother.

"No…" He muttered, realization and denial crashing into him. Even after he'd been dragged out of the room and down the hall, the picture floated crisp in his mind.  
"Jounouchi…" His breath clenched in his chest- blood inked pen, a horrid murder/suicide, the lingering kiss- and the picture on the desk. The framed photo Yugi had smirked at as he wrote the suicide note. The eyes that had stared at him; demanding to know why.

The same eyes that would then gaze into Kaiba's.

That would watch that little boy be murdered.

---------------------------------------------------------

-End Notes-  
So like WHOAH what the hell is going on! XD  
When I reread this chapter when I found it MONTHS after it was written, I was like, what the hell was I writing? I didn't even get it. But then I remembered and it was all good.  
The version you're reading is tons different than the draft—I got a tad excited and started typing like mad at one point. And then the phone rang and the whole mood was ruined. ( Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!  
Confidential Pain is slowly spiraling to an end as our little Yugi is taking his toll on life. If you've figured out what Yugi has, Kudos to you! If you haven't, that's all good too cuz there's more to learn!

I get myself confused a whole lot writing this. I had to make a chart the other day because I keep forgetting who is who and what's gonna happen to who.

CX, Freez, and James  
I really like this movie called Party Monster, and that part just comes from the movie. CX is referring to Christina, played by Marilyn Manson (which is another story, but that's my nickname too, Christina, nother story for a different day), Freez is referring to a drugdealer in the movie, and James is referring to James st James, the original Club Kid. I mainly just wanted to tie in one of my other obsessions into the fanfic, but it's basically saying that Yugi gets lots of drugs from them. Yeah.

And the drug they give him, CX, is made from the rushed bones of the dead Christina. This is also tying into a think in Manson's auto about Twiggy (I think?) that decided to smoke some bones one time.

So yeah.

Stay tuned! 3


End file.
